


【斑柱&柱斑】车如流水码如龙 ① ：/TKyle lOF备份/

by TK_tenaciousR



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: AU世界, M/M, OOC, 原著向衍生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TK_tenaciousR/pseuds/TK_tenaciousR
Summary: ★Lofter：http://ran-kyle.lofter.com/只属于我的斑柱&柱斑文 荤菜合集备案处。按原发文时间排序。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ★ 请确保你恰得下木叶村族长村长那啥向再点进来哟！小可爱们~

【斑柱ABO】我的朋♂友才没有这么可爱04（肉汤君）

地址：http://ran-kyle.lofter.com/post/1e966b0c_e0dd88e

4.原来我竟然想要这样的你

宇智波斑感觉自己的呼吸猛地一滞，面前的柱间却已经靠近了许多，那是几乎陷入男人怀中的距离，对方的额头轻靠过来，在斑的侧脸处摩挲着，喘息声此起彼伏，嘴里还不断嘟囔着，“要…要……求你……”

就像是有人生生遏住了宇智波的喉咙，让他突然失声了一般，只用视线滑送向自己的朋友。

千手柱间十分痛苦于身体的不受控制，牙齿都在打颤，眼角处比刚刚还要红，睫羽半掩着不断颤抖，看着可怜又脆弱，这让斑忍不住放松了对他手臂的钳制。而柱间似乎就是在等这一刻，他自己翻转着手腕，向下半身探去，最后一抹羞耻的情绪迷失在略带沮丧和绝望的嗓音里，“别看我！”

这三个字的语气像极了斑记忆深处的一个人，让斑的心脏随之一痛，在他还想仔细听清楚的时候，一双手打断了他的思绪，开始游走在两个成熟的男人躯体之间，由于贴的太近，柱间颤抖的手指难免碰触到斑的腰侧和腿边，但那指尖最终的目的，是所有男人都懂的地方，代表着雄性心底最深处的渴求。

自己的朋友正在自渎，意识到这一点的宇智波突然觉得干渴的厉害，眼前的情景模糊复又清晰。

千手柱间索性自暴自弃地把脸埋进他的肩膀，不再和斑对视，他凭借着斑的依靠而放松自己的腰腿力量，几乎是贴合在斑的身上，双手不断抚弄自己的下身，短而低的轻吟声在两人之间不断交织，衣服与手指和身体摩挲的声音似乎在走廊里被无限放大了。

一股相当好闻的甜腻味道萦绕在两人身边，斑眯起了眼睛，他很清楚这股味道的来源来自于柱间，如果没记错的话，这已经是第三次了。

宇智波斑震惊地发现，自己的身体竟然也出现了不合时宜的反应。身边的温度升腾再升腾，伴随着柱间发出的低喘声，他也有些不受控制地兴奋起来。

眼前的人比他所有记忆中的模样都要来得无助，斑伸出手掠上柱间的后颈微微用力，强迫对方抬起头来。

只是一眼，就已经沦陷。

宇智波低笑一声，吻上了那双泪眼，那双只倒映着自己身形的眼睛，充满了渴求味道的眼睛。  
柱间似乎是没料到对方会有这样的举动，急促而惊慌地低叫了一声，“别。”

斑没理睬他的话，舌尖游走在对方的眼角和面颊，最终贴合上对方的唇齿，将反对意见完全吞噬。他在自己朋友的口腔中肆意搅动着，贪婪吸吮着，四处探索似乎永不满足，直到对方的舌头怯怯地想要抵抗他的入侵，才缠住对方不放，抵死纠缠。淫靡的津液细丝从两人的唇齿缝隙间游落，勾勒出透明的线影。

“唔…哈！哈哈…嗯…斑……”

宇智波斑手臂用力将对方托起，直接就将面前的人押解进了昨夜共寝的和室。

他将柱间本就有些酸软的身体抵靠在门前不远的壁橱之上，不顾对方无力的挣动和抗拒的双手，开始反客为主，将对方的双手拉高置于头顶。斑的舌头离开了对方的嘴唇开始向下游走，那股好闻的味道似乎牵引着他的唇舌不断探索柱间身体的每一处，直至停顿在了对方的腹股沟。斑抬起脸，用左手压制住柱间，伸出右手拨弄开原本就被柱间自己松弄过的裤子，让其顺着柱间的腿边掉落，两只手指隔着最后一丝遮蔽仔细抚摸逗弄起对方已经鲜红挺立的私处。

千手柱间突然像被无形的绳索勒住了一样，弹起身体小腿不住胡乱蹬踏，喘得更为急促。

“呜呜。”

感受着柱间的反抗，斑忍不住进一步压制身下这人，手指继续下探，让他吃惊的是，在对方的挺立之下还有一个神秘的凹陷处，很热，热得简直能够灼伤指尖，而且，湿的厉害。

而当他探索到那里，正在挑眉好奇的时候，柱间却突然将上半身迎合过来，张口就叼住了他的颈窝。

“嘶。”斑因为吃痛，手下意识地重重探进了那个秘处，而伴随着他的动作，柱间浑身颤抖着尖叫着高潮了。

……

“疼。”宇智波斑轻轻环抱着已经消停下来的挚友，用手慢慢抚摸着对方的头发，聆听着近在咫尺的呼吸声，静等它们逐渐从破碎转向绵长之后，才忍不住动了动脖颈，低声叹道。在斑的颈边印着一处深深的咬痕，虽然还不至于完全破裂开但也渗出了肉眼可见的血丝。虽然完全不及战斗时会感受的万分之一的刺痛，但是却让男人感受到一阵阵说不出道不明的酥麻感，不由地抬手碰了碰被咬的地方，自言自语着，“你还真是敢啊，柱间。给我下次记好了。我会原原本本、一丝不落地还给你的……”

略带沙哑餍足意味的语调，凑近了对方的耳廓低沉地蛊惑着，“原来，我竟然是想要这样的你……这可真是天大的惊喜。”

许是因为靠的太近，男人唇舌间的热度撩拨着脸颊，让睡梦中的人不由得瑟缩了一下，鼻翼煽动发出好听的略带委屈意味的轻哼，千手柱间将脑袋更深地埋进了自家守护神的胸膛与被褥之中。而这无意识的举动，让身边的斑本来有些深意的笑容变得轻松起来，眉眼间不再有如过往一般阴鸷。

眼前的千手衣衫凌乱，包裹在斑脱下的外衫之中，宇智波伸出一根手指顺着柱间的眉毛直至下滑到眼帘、鼻骨、唇瓣，像是盛名在外的绘画国手一般，描摹着这世上最美好不过的珍物。

这唇齿是如何发出那么好听的声音的？

那样委屈地、急躁地、不安地唤着他的名字，唤得那么急切。

“斑…！不、不行！斑，斑……不”

好听极了，有趣极了。

充满着让人想要彻底征服和讨伐的欲望。

他记得柱间就这样被手指触碰就达到了欲望的顶峰，斑没有趁对方因高潮而导致的昏厥之时进入对方，而是摩挲着柱间的身体，纾解了自己的欲望。

当淫靡的白液播撒在对方的腿间下腹，宇智波斑才意识到，他竟然对自己的朋友做出了这种背德的事。

当时的他单手压迫在柱间的颈上，看着对方痛苦的皱眉，又随着他放松力气而和缓了胸口起伏的频率。

可爱，又可怜。

原来，我竟然，想要的是眼前的你。

就这样在我身边。

只我一个人的身边。

柱间。

宇智波斑发出了嘶哑的低笑，虽然用指尖描摹着眼前的人，目光却仿佛穿越了此间，望向了不知名的地方。

那是多远的过去来着，宇智波入驻村子的第一天，曾经的千手族长站在宇智波一族的族门之前，似乎是静等了一夜的样子，待他左右拥簇着氏族的随从，从门口慢慢踱步而出的时候。长发的千手像是感觉到了他的气息，猛地提起精神，连他额前的两撮碎发都似有生命般的抖了抖，那个傻瓜扯出跟小时候一样的傻笑，冲他伸出手，“斑，我等你好久，我想带你看看我们的村子。”

当时朝霞在旧友的轮廓上勾出了绝美的光线，恍惚了全部视觉。

那个人说，我们的，你和我。

少了哪一个，都不再是，我们。

啊，但他是怎么回应的呢？

好像是冷哼，还是无视来着？

因为在意身边那些狼子野心的同族探寻的视线，他似乎是没有怎么理会柱间的样子，只从那个人身边缓缓走过，足底轻轻踏过地面时，他听清了柱间瞬间绷紧的呼吸，但他刻意无视了当时自己内心的抽动，只是暗叹柱间的愚蠢。

傻瓜，若是让千手和宇智波知道你我早就交好，那我们的村子或许就再也不复存在了，全部会变成了你我之间的阴谋论。

那些美好的愿望会变成众人质疑唾弃的手段。

我绝不允许。

可只有他自己知道，擦肩而过的瞬间，他多想转过头也对柱间说一句“好”。

原来，一切只是因为一件事。

那么多疑惑和不甘，曾经的愤怒和嘶吼。

全是因为一件事。

宇智波斑看着眼前熟睡的不经世事的某人，突然想起在从前，柱间每次在他执行任务之后都会主动找他喝酒，那时好友微笑的眉眼总是让他有些许的失神。对方趁着两人微醺时候，常常不断提醒他，如果你的弟弟泉奈活着，一定希望斑你生活在和平之中。他完全不怕当面提起泉奈这片逆鳞，不断用泉奈的名字来做烟雾弹，却将仅有的一次心里话，掩盖在自己失态的大醉之中。

好像是快要迎娶漩涡水户的前几天。

……

斑眯起眼睛，秽土转生模样的挚友，在自己临终时的轻叹，说不清道不尽的……悲伤和叹惋……与大醉的柱间相融合，斑你总是太着急了，我们做不到的事，交给别人做也无妨。

可我……我，不想你一个人。

你……能不能……不要离开……

宇智波斑电光石火间突然明白了一件极为重要的事。

呵呵。

柱间，原来，我真正求而不得的东西。

竟然是你。

我竟然才发现，原来，我一直，深爱着你。

而你藏着一个大秘密。

仅仅因为你以为我最重要的人，只有泉奈一个。

……呵。我们，真是傻瓜呢……

宇智波拥抱着已然沉睡的人不自知的加重了力道，缓缓闭上了双眼。

柱…间，你，到哪里去了呢。

他是被诅咒的宇智波，贪婪且总是求而不得，最可怕的是，直至今日，他才知道他错过了什么。

在宇智波斑意识渐渐模糊不清的瞬间，唇边却依旧呢喃着另一人的名字。

…tbc（2017.2.3）


	2. 【斑柱ABO】我的朋♂友才没有这么可爱08

8.贪欲

地址：http://ran-kyle.lofter.com/post/1e966b0c_eb721f1

直觉告诉宇智波斑，千手柱间一定是有些什么东西没有告诉他的，而且相当重要。  
他的实际年龄可比眼前这人大了不只两三倍，可很诡异的，他向来不太擅长甄别柱间脱离表态之外、在个人情感方面的真心，或者说这个人的真实情绪轻易是不会外露的，这男人有时隐忍的可怕，有时又宣泄的极为肆意，可你却不知道这隐忍和宣泄到底是发自内心，还是戏子拨开面纱单纯对恩客莹然一笑般轻薄的表象。

忍界之神。  
将自己献祭给了这个名号的柱间，总是会让斑觉得这是上天在愚弄人类。  
赐你成就，赋你盛名，却让你再也不再是你。  
你不能再做你想做的事，不能再成为你想成为的人，甚至不能再说你想要说的话。  
你的一言一行都事关紧要，你必须时刻权衡利弊，束以高阁，你必须有时候做错误的选择，错误的决定，只为安抚那些愚蠢盲从的众生，只为确保那隐于虚伪和平之下的欲望不是喷然而发一般。  
迎接来的，只有无尽的孤独和不被理解……  
就算是仙人体，宇智波斑也见过那人累倒的样子，可柱间却隐瞒了消息，装作一切都如常照旧。

可那个人……那个人最原始的心情，原始的初衷、原始的快乐明明原本是属于我的，至少是属于我们两个的，然而神却说不，我只是让他变了个模样而已，让他不再属于他自己，让他属于了一个名叫木叶的村子。  
他可以是千手族长，可以是木叶村领袖，可以是操盘政权的推手，可以是精通木遁的战神，甚至是仙人体回复与医疗术教学的开山鼻祖……却独独不再是普通的千手柱间。  
他不是柱间。  
不再是了。  
而斑，从发现这件事开始，就对自己随性起名的【木叶隐村】厌恶不已。  
曾经的温暖和爱变成了滔天的愤恨。

他在想，他和他的那个柱间，他们或许…是不是从一开始就错了。  
明明就只是一片叶子而已，居然让一座高山为之陪葬……而且，所谓的和平根本不是这样虚伪的假货。这些短暂的安定不过是为了以后更大的祸乱，更多的死亡而已。从家族残杀到村落残杀到国度残杀，人类，总是学不会吸取教训。  
事实证明，年轻的斑是对的。几十年内，忍界连续爆发了第二和第三次忍战，而他却置身事外在地底蛰伏着，偶尔去看看这世间的热闹，再次对忍者的愚蠢与悲哀而摇头。

而几十年前的宇智波斑在思量一切过后，便想到了一个疯狂的计划，他想要毁灭掉木叶村，他想要放那个人灵魂以自由，想要纠正这还未得到真正可怕后果的曾经。  
【木叶隐村】作为第一强大的忍者村落必须得消失……随在其后的就是砂、雷、泷……那些蝼蚁一个不留。

可是，柱间会理解吗？他会为梦想还是村落一战呢？  
斑发现震惊、焦虑、按捺不住的狂热、担心柱间不理解的困惑都在试探宇智波石碑之后，得到了安抚。  
无限月读。  
啊，终于。  
我找到办法了，柱间。  
让所有人都能真心快乐的办法。  
你只要配合我就好了，将我作为唯一的媒介，我会继承你的孤独，让所有人都能……共赴一场盛大的狂欢。  
让你发自心底的幸福。

宇智波眼底跳动着火焰，有如饕餮一般翻涌着贪婪的野望。  
他知道柱间不会同意的，他必须有所取舍，比如……思考了几个月之后，他决定赌上一赌，赌上自己的死亡。  
斑确信柱间是不会对他下狠手的，那个人在自己人面前软弱的像个女人，正是因为他的心软，木叶才会盘根错节的交织出了那么多不在千手和宇智波控制范围下的利益网，才会让柱间活得那么不快乐。  
他无法把那样操劳的说着违心话的柱间定义为快乐，他无法认同。  
因为他分明记得那人年少时灵动的眉眼与气势，如今已是压抑而隐忍，疲惫不堪的……  
我有多想念曾经的你，我就有多厌恶现在的你。

这个决定被确立的顶峰，正是在强大的柱间却要迎娶涡之国公主漩涡水户的时候。  
用脚底板想，也知道是木叶的老家伙们想要漩涡一族的祖传封印术，还有谜样感知力的漩涡族人，来做暗杀和监视任务。  
如果能忽悠对方同意，像老好人初代一样把东西一股脑的教给大家就更好了。

他和千手扉间都劝过柱间要留一手，但是他却仍然一意孤行。  
木叶发展得太快了，远在另一方的涡之国都想收入囊中。  
千手柱间太愚蠢了，他那么天真那么轻信，却在暗地里被这些人肆意愚弄着。  
斑再次确定，那个已经为木叶痴狂看不清现实的男人，不再是过去的千手柱间。他该尊称对方一句【完美的火影】。  
他做不到宽容，他是睚眦必报的宇智波。  
而他们，夺走了他很重要的朋友。他甚至连一头栽进陷阱的千手柱间都微微暗恨起来。

斑抱臂看着眼前这个年轻人，就像眼前这人，他是柱间又不是柱间。或许和平时代的柱间就是这个人的样子，轻易的就相信他是什么狗屁不通的千手守护神，轻易的就让一个陌生危险不知来路的男人接近他的家人，轻易的就……为了他存活于世献祭出了自己的血液。  
斑开始感觉到生气了，这股莫名的怒意和焦躁编织成一张巨大的网将他的心灵束缚，他拒绝承认还有一丝羞耻的委屈。  
他不是那群人，他不会欺瞒他，在利用过他的力量之后，暗笑他是个天底下最好笑的傻瓜，连婚姻都是一场安排好的剧幕，暗笑他为了木叶村连宇智波都可以手刃，编排他们的友情也是肮脏的阴谋论。  
笑天下第一的“忍者之神”是个神级愚笨的老实人，可以轻易被玩弄于股掌之上。  
他不是！  
他因为柱间为这群莫名其妙的人而受到的侮辱而感到愤怒，他为他们唾弃他与柱间的羁绊而疯狂。

身体不再是像当年终焉之谷一战，只因为喧嚣争战而充沛，渴望与柱间再次一决高下，斑发现自从他变成了这个世界的身体构造，他的欲望就从弑杀转为了另一种古怪的方向。  
强烈的占有欲，澎湃的喘息不过来的性欲。  
那是我的。  
我的柱间。  
不会让你们这群渣滓染指。  
能伤害他的人只有我，能与他同生活在这世界的人只有我，能够重头与他开始的人只有我！  
你们全都给我滚！

这贪欲不合时宜。  
面前柱间用濡湿的草药垫子细细擦拭着生病的男人，检查着眼睑和舌苔，完全沉入到医者的本分中，丝毫没有注意到宇智波斑心情的变化。  
他微微皱起的眉心有细腻的褶皱，这时的柱间没有过去苦中作乐般勉强的表情，他的一言一行都是生动的，没有受到侵染的，没有被毁坏的……  
从昨晚我就明白了，我要这个人是我的。  
标记他。  
让他只能是我的。  
其他外力都不能把他从我身边夺走。  
宇智波斑终于狠下决心，咬破了唇角，他从右额倾散下来的刘海在阴影效果的帮助下，完美的遮蔽了他的表情。  
……

千手柱间完成了这一整套的临床检查，集按摩、针灸与擦拭为一体的诊疗刚刚完毕，等他回过神来的时候才发现，他已经太久没有和斑说句话了。  
让那人就这么陪着自己，连杯水都没有，也真是不合适。  
但他享受斑在他身边，安宁的内心让他做这些事更为专注，所以等柱间在这套冗长的医护工作结束后，勾起嘴角想问斑是不是口渴时，他猛然对上勾玉的写轮眼。  
让他把那句体贴的询问生生绞碎在喉咙深处。

“柱间，别怕。”  
宇智波斑轻轻抹去了千手柱间额头的细汗。  
“你…！”  
“我不会伤害你的…我只是想和你永远在一起……”  
这是柱间听到的最无法拒绝的句子。  
可是为什么你的眼神，这么悲伤啊斑，为何要用这样的表情对我说这句话。  
我果然，还是，不够了解你么……  
斑。

…

（2017.3.17）


	3. 【斑柱ABO】我的朋♂友才没有这么可爱09

9.痴缠 上下篇

【友情提示】  
\---  
本文ABO绑定设定参考：  
1、暂时标记 kiss或者长时间的身体直接接触（如抱着裸睡等）  
2、咬痕标记 A在O后颈咬破，将自己的信息素注入O的血液中，也是暂时标记，但是比初阶标记时间长，可以随着新陈代谢消失  
3、成结标记 即完全标记，嗯对就是本垒打。。。  
\---  
9\. 痴缠（这辆奔驰着的推土机你准备好上车了吗？！）  
\---  
（上）

幻术中的宇智波堪称完美强大。  
眉目之间让人有种恍然隔世的错觉。  
他改变了自己的外貌，回到了终焉之谷前后时期年轻的样子，或许是斑潜意识里想要改变某些东西，又或许只是幻术中暗合的偶然。  
至少他看起来和这里的柱间差不多年岁了。  
他们又回到了肌肤相亲那夜的和室，不，不对，这屋内陈设这装潢摆放……这是宇智波宅邸里专属于千手柱间的“客居”，这是宇智波斑的房间。

烛火摇曳。  
在男人们的面颊上投射着跳动的光点，和房屋墙面的家徽相映成趣。  
千手柱间原本想要伸出的抚上对方眼睛的手，被宇智波斑强制拉高，露出修长的脖颈，还有那些与锁骨相连附着于上的青色血管。宇智波斑凑近了他的猎物，他们肩膀与肩膀，腰胯与腰胯相贴合，极近的距离让他更有效的把对方的表情看清楚。  
斑依照上次的经验，很熟练的找到了男人的敏感点，用舌头轻舔上柱间鬓角处时，成功换来对方一瞬间慌乱的惊呼和微微挣动。  
柱间忍不住微微挣动了下被高抬的手腕，试图用身体的阻隔让对方后退些。  
…这是不对的，不合时宜，只要把最后的事情终结，只要把这边的心愿了却，他就能……就能……更何况他们原本还是在别人的居所叨扰拜访着…

心脏有力的跳动。两个人离得太近了，这咚咚咚的背景音实在恼人。

“你、你的……眼睛……”千手柱间还是不愿屈服，紧盯着那双血红色的眼不挪开丝毫注意，火光之下，连这个人的表情都变得耐人寻味起来。  
…很奇怪，为何斑仍然拥有写轮眼……  
“嘘。”斑伸出一根手指轻轻抵在柱间的嘴角，示意对方收声。他更加凑近了，近到相贴的面部能感觉到对方脸庞上细小绒毛带来的触觉。他知道柱间的疑惑，这世界上应该是没有眼睛会变色，还会编造幻觉的人吧…更不用说还能传送人到别的虚构空间……  
可他完全没有帮柱间解惑的意思。  
大筒木因陀罗说过，这个能力他这一生只有3次机会使用，算是作为他继承人的特殊奖赏，其实斑根本不在乎什么奖赏，他也讨厌对方如此高傲的施恩样， 不过那句/直到必要的时候才能使出/的话，斑铭记于心。他觉得，眼下，便是他综合四次生命轨迹里，最为必要的时机。  
他想让他们的第一次更刻骨铭心一些。  
跨越了时空的友人，斑像是在触碰两个世界的柱间一样，肉体上他想攻陷这个尚且不懂的情爱的笨蛋，让他只为自己而高潮而尖叫，主宰他们彼此的欲望；灵魂上他想拥抱这个穿越误解伤害才得以能再次揽于怀中的旧友，想要抚平那些伤害和误会，想要告诉不知道能不能听到他灵魂之语的忍者柱间，他想跟他说，柱间，我就在这里，从没有真的想要离开你，从没有真的想抛弃你我的梦想，从没有想留你一个人，没有。

写轮眼的幻术把两个人的感官放大到了可怕的地步。  
千手柱间还是有些不自在，他浑身僵持着因为Alpha的过于靠近以及刻意勾缠，导致Omega的本能反应开始冲破药物的束缚，在体内疯狂辗转盘旋起来，欲望被唤醒，全身上下有种被细碎的电网酥麻击中的错觉，更何况这挑逗不已的Alpha信息素还是属于斑的，这使得他的腰身一抖，四肢开始不断打颤。  
扉间警告过他的，药物依赖得太多，等到反噬那日，估计他会承受不住。  
柱间的首次发情虽然是在这几日内，但过去他担心自己是A或者O怕出诊时候遭遇麻烦，确实有服食过那些抑制药剂。暗忖自己医师身份而不顾身体的千手柱间，从没有改变他对自己能力的自信，以及……对于自身所处情况的盲目乐观……  
突然一个激灵，仿佛有无形的鞭子抽打在尾椎骨处，柱间的瞳孔瞬间放大了，无形的手在揉捏着他的末梢神经沿着他的脚踝袭上腿弯、腰间、脊背直至延绵到脖颈。与物理碰触不同，像是精神或魂魄在被触碰一样。  
与曾经懵懂不知的时候略有区别，他是暗通人事的。所以这种被莫名猥亵侵犯的触碰与男性的自尊心相悖，让原本的震颤欢愉中生出了一股不能说的屈辱。  
掌控欲是个男人都有，他相当不喜身体不受自我控制的感觉，千手柱间的嘴唇颤抖着，把紧贴自己的友人当做了救命稻草，想要脱离开这种被动的局面。  
可他，求错了人。  
想要支配柱间的，并不只是欲望本身。  
还有这个贪得的挚友。

斑感受着柱间轻柔靠近自己时，随即好闻而极其挑逗的甜腻味道勾引着宇智波的嗅觉，释放出暗暗讨好的意图。他知道就是现在。  
斑放开了对柱间的钳制，双手捧上对方因为动情而醴红的脸颊，闭上双眼深深地吻住了对方。先是用嘴唇轻触对方的唇形，而后用力抵住对方的下颌，强迫柱间因为受力而微微抬起下巴，方便他的进一步痴缠。  
把无法剖白的怜惜，无法支配的欲望，全部向对方坦诚。

斑的舌头试图探入口腔的时候，柱间发出了一声绵软的轻叹，伴随着还有身体一瞬间的停顿。他乖乖的遵循想要信任对方的想法，默默张开了口。  
这无疑是对宇智波斑的进一步勾引，斑的吻开始更加霸道起来，他的舌尖不断探索那隐私而甜腻的个人腔室，舔吻过对方口中内壁的每一寸角落，还不时向喉头深处展示着自己的存在。舌吻带来的呼吸不畅，和窒息感让柱间感知不到自己到底身在何方，他总觉得这太过了，就像刚刚出生的兽类幼崽完全赤裸的暴露在人眼前一样，无法及时吞咽的唾液竟在被斑吸食，他也因为本能的呼吸吞吐尝到了对方口中的味道。  
有点甜。  
头晕目眩，快要喘不过气来。  
一股电流直击下腹，他在心底无声的尖叫着，他起反应了，他想要更多。  
似乎是伴随着内心想法的改变，柱间颤抖的舌尖也不像之前那样一味被动，他的双手默默寻找到了斑的肩胛骨带着迷醉的心情缓缓抱住了对方，柔软火热的舌尖带着一点期待和不能诉说的甜蜜轻轻碰了碰正在舔舐牙龈的同伴。  
闭上眼睛的男人们，在黑暗之中分享着品尝彼此欲望的愉悦。

宇智波斑很快就感觉到了回应，他加大了力道，迅速捕捉住柱间的舌头，与它缠绕互碾僵持不下。当斑在间隙中转而舔上对方上颚的软肉，舌头被放开的柱间反应极其激烈的颤抖，竟然主动迎了上来，像是不满对方的脱离一般。斑当然没有分开的想法，柱间的口腔里有种细密的甜，像极他年少时曾经品味过的最好吃的和果子，而他还想要更多。  
斑在两个人都难舍难分、几乎因吻而溺毙的瞬间，用手捏住对方的下巴，强制脱离了这一系列粘腻的互动。  
“唔…!…哈哈,嗯…”  
被放开的柱间鼻翼频率极快地煽动着呼吸，大口大口地换着气，让因为这时间过长的吻早已抗议的心肺慢慢平复，而感到窒息的喉头因为没有了造访的来客，竟开始有些不满的呜咽出声。  
他的味道与斑的味道因为这毫无空隙的亲昵交缠在了一起。就好像他们是一体一样，这让柱间在调整呼吸的时间里满足地眯起了眼睛，唇角不自觉的微微上扬。

这当然不会逃过也同样在喘息着的斑的眼睛，对方这个小表情很像当年他使用卑劣的欺骗，让自己赢得攀岩胜利时的满足和得意。还有着特别能蛊惑到他的，全然信任的温和……可爱？斑的脑海里突然就蹦出这么一个词，可爱什么的，我的朋友才没有……柱间他，是诱惑啊，蛊惑他俯首称臣，他的强大，他的包容，他的温柔，都让宇智波斑迷醉不已，他深陷其中。  
斑颇有深意地用视线观察着柱间的轻颤，在柱间又一次用胯部轻轻磨蹭他的时候，他将手从柱间因为吻而略显凌乱的衬衣领口探入，去解对方的衣服。这世界的衣服很薄很薄，没有那么多繁杂的层次，他很快就做到了让对方胸膛赤裸的暴露在眼前，衬衣慵懒的挂靠在对方的手臂上。  
斑的一只手黏着上柱间右侧的乳首，另一只顺着左侧的腰线来到了人鱼线的末梢，离柱间的器官就只剩下一点点距离了。他看着对方裤子应景紧绷着鼓起的褶皱，恶劣的想要捉弄对方，所以斑选择只用修长的手指戳刺着面前的肌肉，默默把裤子纽扣拨开，将手指探进去和对方火热的欲望摩挲着，挑逗着。  
“哈哈…不！不行！斑——”  
柱间原本拥抱住对方的手，松开了斑的肩背，柱间的手指勾了下因为动作早已凌乱的头发，露出极其羞耻的表情，他清楚知道不光是前端挺立暴露出了自身痴态，这该死的Omega体质！双股之间那个身为男人不该有的部位早已湿润不堪，想要让千手自己承认，他渴望与面前这个灵魂上密不可分的Alpha合为一体，欲望似乎一直在嘲笑他最后的矜持，嘲笑他的抵抗，像是有声音在向他诉说，承认吧，你喜欢被这样恶劣的对待，你喜欢这种即将被征服的、无处可逃的快感…你喜欢那个男人对你怀有欲望，你早就想把他放在只有自己才能控制的地方，主宰他的爱恨，你喜欢他对你的在乎……你这肮脏的一直打着朋友旗号的骗子…不——！他内心抗议着，可身体却……坚持不住了。  
现在那种无形的触摸和斑有意的挑逗在渐渐合为一体，柱间与欲望做着抵死的抗争，可眼前这个他一直喜欢着的、偷偷思恋着的男人不仅不帮他，还和对手同流合污了。  
他们总是享受着彼此间的争斗与征服，不管是任何方面，并且深深乐在其中。

\---tbc

（2017.3.19）


	4. 【斑柱ABO】我的朋♂友才没有这么可爱09

\---  
9\. 痴缠（这辆奔驰着的推土机你准备好上车了吗？！）  
\---  
（下）  
\---

男人们的欲火翻涌在宇智波老宅，空气中弥漫着强烈的情欲味，时不时传来一方粗重的喘息。  
大部分的衣裤都散乱在地，唯独千手柱间身上的衬衫还凄凄惨惨地挂在右肩上，或许是因为他的右臂在努力支撑着上半身的缘故。柱间几乎算是半侧躺在地，双腿弯折着向外分开，他最亲密的人在他的身上起伏吞吐着，舌头和牙齿交替逗弄着Omega的前端，手指却在蜜穴里狡猾地抠弄。  
“啊…啊…不，不要，那里……哈啊……”上一次斑也是这样帮他纾解欲望的，可是绝对没有这次这么温柔、缓慢而谨慎，尤其是斑真的把那东西放入口腔的时候。柱间简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
但是宇智波就是这么做了，他似乎并不急于插入，不断用各种方法寻找着柱间身上的每一处弱点，然后逐个击溃，逼得这个Omega无处可逃，只能呜咽着配合他的挑逗，进一步的抛却理智和廉耻。  
宇智波家主并不想白白浪费掉这次幻术时光，他要把今日见过的柱间所有细微末节的表情和反应都尽收眼底。

“斑啊…嗯嗯…那里真的很…怪……不行、不行…”  
斑看了看用三指撑开的蜜肉因为挑逗和润滑，泛出淫靡的鲜红，像贪婪的雏鸟等待喂食一般张开了口。忍不住用小指的指尖又轻轻刮了刮穴口的嫩肉。明显感受到了柱间随之的颤抖，他把手从蜜壶中抽离伸到一直发出伪善拒绝的唇前，满意的看到对方立刻伸舌舔食自己的体液。  
“柱间。”他喊着对方的名字，凝视着已经全是淫欲的那双眼，将男人的腿又用力撑开并提高了些，那个奇特的地方因为外客的到来，大量分泌利于性爱的原液，对于Alpha来说是激发本能的至高催情剂。  
这世界的柱间同时具有男人和女人两种体外特征，每次看他都足够惊奇。  
“斑！…你该死的给我快点进来…啊！”柱间不耐斑盯着他那处，一副沉思的样子，那实在是太过羞耻了，这视奸般的房中事到底为什么会让斑露出解读封印术一般的表情啊。于是柱间伸手去搂斑的脖子，试图把腰部再隔空提高一些，撞上了友人的小腹。索性破罐破摔让对方赶紧结束这冗长的前戏，虽然被珍惜对待很感动，但他已经……完全被Omega的本能支配了。  
他又不是女人，他只希望他的Alpha狠狠贯穿他，给予撕裂般的快感。

斑满足了柱间的需求，他伸手托住对方的臀部，确保柱间的腰不是在难维持的角度悬空，附身进入了他。  
那处相当湿滑紧致，就算他已经用了这许多功夫，还是让那些求欢的蜜肉蜂拥包裹挤压着，他甜蜜地摆动腰部，戳刺着那些软肉，试着找到刚刚手指发现的妙处。  
“啊啊…唔…嗯…”  
柱间刚刚拱起的身子，使得他们的身体更加接近，刻意压低的呻吟声让他忍不住就向对方索吻。他的嘴角还有不经意留下的透明津液干涸后的印记，在烛光下尤为明显，斑忍不住舔了舔那里，然后和主动迎上的舌细密交缠。  
斑灵活的控制着操弄的节奏，掌控着爱人的身体，慢慢摸索到了藏于深处的突起，并用欲望在那处周围戳弄着，而随着他的动作，柱间的体温仿佛又升高了本能地想要躲避这种折磨，连吻都顾不得了，急忙后撤。  
“柱间，原来那男人说的…真的没错……”斑诱惑地扳住对方的腰，不让他逃，压低嗓音撩拨柱间的耳帘，“Omega会被冲动的Alpha标记致死，一定是因为他们绝对不想离开这个。”说着，他重重的冲撞了一下男人的下体，隐隐碰到了紧闭的生殖腔入口，逼着柱间进一步的崩溃。  
“啊哈…！”那种感觉真的太难以言喻了，肉体拍打的清脆响声和渍渍的水声交汇着，沉浸在情欲中的千手柱间发红的眼角似有透明液体溢出，那些声音根本敌不过斑每次碰撞到生殖腔带来的酥麻感和疼痛。  
“还…还不够…”他小声地嘟囔着，用腿蹭了蹭斑的脊背。  
宇智波斑最大的弱点就是脊背，他被这人要命的、不自觉的撒娇，弄得差点泄了，深吸了口气，有些生闷气一般别扭地捉住柱间的两脚放快了速度和力量，。  
“唔哇…斑你—！哈啊，再深一些，那里…那…啊啊啊！”柱间忍不住抱紧对方的脖颈，高声讨求。  
伴随着最后一记撞击，宇智波斑和千手柱间同时释放了自己。  
Omega感觉到Alpha释放时间之久，不由得被内里一股一股的种子射得痉挛了些。极乐的欲望几乎让他眼前发黑。  
终于，宇智波结束了射精，用手臂揽着同伴的肩膀细细啄吻起来。  
柱间也放松了身体，感到斑柔软的双唇不时擦过肩头，还有斑的头发随着动作不时轻搔着肩膀和胸前，说实话那有点痒。他刚从Omega高潮的余韵里清明片刻，身体里夹杂着男人虽然释放过但还是沉甸甸的性器，涩涩发痛，不过这不阻碍柱间想要侧头去亲吻他的爱人。  
斑体贴地在他们的第一次，没有选择直接标记他。他知道这是对方的温柔。  
斑似乎也懂他的需求，察觉到他头部的动作，便抬起下颌准备迎接着。  
这本该是情人间最亲密无比的温馨时刻。

可是宇智波斑却突然在看清了什么之后，生硬地往后昂头，避过了柱间的吻。  
“斑？”千手柱间很奇怪男人的举动，他发现男人停滞了全部爱抚的动作，原本柔和亲昵的迷醉表情渐渐从面孔上消失了，斑的性器从柱间的身体里滑出来，带出大量体液，沾湿了两人的大腿。  
“你这混蛋。”宇智波斑倒吸了一口气，终于吐露出了这样一句话，里面的震惊和愤怒溢于言表。  
柱间猝不及防地感觉浑身一冷，他不喜欢斑这样说话的语气，他们原本还那么亲密，甚至高潮来临的瞬间、在斑在他身体里爆发欲望的时刻，他甚至觉得自己可以放弃另一种体质，就这么和这个男人走下去，……他愿意跟他再进一步，怀下种子，完全接受成为一个彻彻底底的Omega，延绵他们的子嗣…虽然现在还没有实现…不过，总有一天……  
斑曾说过的，如果强者和强者结合能诞育新的力量之类的话，柱间想为他放弃最后的防线，作为一个曾经征战四方的忍者最后的男性尊严，就这么陪着他失而复得的爱人，舍弃一切，为他生下他的孩子，甘心成为他的所有物，任他索取。  
把自己变成一个家庭中女性扮演的角色……那对于曾经是忍者之神的男人来说，代表太多了。  
然而这些想法在此时此刻，就像是燃烧的火焰突然被一股寒风包裹，让他想要牙齿打颤，让他未来的规划突然从一面明镜变成了碎的淋漓尽致的空框。  
他试图去靠近斑的脸，去想到底是怎么回事。  
万幸，对方倒没有无情地推开他。

柱间的仙人体标纹。  
印衬在猩红的写轮眼中。

Omega的气息只剩下零星点点，仙人体的千手柱间是个实实在在的Alpha。  
“我……”柱间张了张嘴，想要说些什么，太多太多句子就拥堵在喉间，他知道聪慧如斑肯定已经知晓自己就是那个木叶村的千手柱间。  
可他试图解释，解释其实他也只是在斑消失的时候才记起过去的，他的身体会变成现在这样古怪的状态：一半是Alpha，一半是Omega，就好像上天给他机会是继续做回初代火影，还是只做宇智波斑的千手柱间。  
之前没人欺骗过斑，至少这个世界的柱间没有；再比如那些懦弱而卑微的理由，诸如宇智波斑并不喜欢忍者时代而立之年后的自己；诸如他以为自己可以做到完全把控住局势，把所有过去的事情都忘掉，只让斑记住这个更愿意选择宇智波斑的柱间，就像当年南贺川之上，他们之间没有恩怨只有快乐，没有别人只有彼此；他所想到的粉饰一切，都只是试图弥补过去的遗憾，柱间想知道如果镜子的反面也能重来一次，他能否守住这个只属于他的宇智波斑，守住他再也无法从别处寻找到的羁绊。  
可要是他输了呢？  
如果斑觉得自己被愚弄，再也不会多看他一眼呢？  
他赢得过那么多东西。  
只有宇智波斑，不受他的掌控。

就像他曾经对扉间说的，不要小看和轻视宇智波一族，不要用力量去挑衅对方的逆鳞，可他自己却妄图用友谊和爱去束缚宇智波家的族长，妄图给凶兽戴上镣铐。  
但是，他失败了。  
柱间的目光有些涣散，却不知为何还是凝到斑胸口上的旧伤疤，终焉之谷的雨从未停歇，就像他以后救助过再多的伤者病人，也始终改变不了他为了和年少时宇智波斑的承诺，为了多数人的利益，杀死了长大的挚友的事实。  
本末倒置么。  
巨大的悲伤萦绕过来，千手柱间突然感到恐惧，恐惧近在咫尺的未来将再一次的失去。  
拥有千手仙人体的Alpha还没有完全脱离高潮的余韵，气息也不算平稳，可他的信息素已经开始不稳定得厉害，正处于某种崩溃的边缘。

“不…不要，痛——”柱间还没从崩溃边缘转缓过来，就被斑一个用力按倒在地，男人摆弄着他的身体，把他摆成了跪爬在地的耻态。更让他惊恐的是，斑狠厉而决绝的咬破了他后颈之上的腺体，把信息素凶残地灌入。  
柱间瞠目结舌，感受着对方对他的二阶标记，他现在除了成结受孕外已经完完全全属于斑了。他来不及收拾起怅然若失的挫败感，就被莫名其妙的基础标记了。  
还不仅如此，当他察觉到斑在做什么的时候，他打了个激灵，忙不迭回过头去本能地揍对方，可斑似乎早就料到了这个，直接接下他的拳头。  
“你疯了！”柱间红着脖子激烈质问。他完全慌乱了，原本以为会和斑不欢而散，谁知道对方竟然是要…是要进入他……那里。  
他身后的宇智波斑没有理会他，进一步用手指抠挖他的后穴，并且强制性地提高了柱间的髋部，粗糙地准备之后就直接进入了柱间。  
千手柱间被这一系列动作搞得哑口无言，他瞠目结舌的觉得被施了幻术的人应该是斑才对。不过，经这么一闹，他那些模糊的脆弱倒是一扫而光了，强烈的羞耻和挫败感反倒涌上心头。

“你这个……无可救药的蠢货。”斑重新拉高了他的一条腿，慢慢地退出，寻找着后穴里的脆弱点，小幅度地顶弄频率极快且力道十足。  
“啊…啊啊……啊哈别…别……”柱间紧拽着身下的被褥，感觉自己那里快要被男人无情的撕裂了，可是……当顶端划过某一点的时候又让他震惊男人的身体居然会在这种事情上感到舒服。每个戳刺都使他全身为之震颤，尤其是被抬高的腿像是被电击一样抽搐。  
更多的汗液弥漫在两人中间，雄性气味和被强迫占有的现状让他的大脑乱成一堆糨糊。  
“啊……斑……斑……”他半阖着眼，接受着挚友的讨伐与冲撞。每一次斑强势地挺入，都让男人恐惧又兴奋，后穴逐渐适应了这种残酷，变得酥软起来不过依旧干燥，千手柱间在这当口内心嘲笑自己的身体里里外外都被同一个人使用了，属于一个男性躯体的那里竟然连流血都没有，他的身体自动的不停吸吮着入侵者，紧紧纠缠不让对方轻易剥离。  
他很想问，这是不是对方报复他的手段。  
可他竟然有点怕了。  
他怕那人说是，他怕在这之后他们就再无瓜葛了。  
而不论是作为一个Alpha还是一个Omega，他的身体和灵魂都已经被宇智波斑打下太深的烙印。

斑抽插的速度变得更快，肉体拍打的声音回荡在这个房内，与之前那次不同的区别，恐怕在于身下人叼住被褥再不愿发出一声淫靡的叫唤。  
柱间甚至觉得他的肠子连带五脏六腑都被斑捅穿了。  
更可怕的事还在后面，斑要成结了。  
柱间的双眼无限度的睁大，虽然背对着对方，仍能感觉得到再一次斑将性器抽出他身体时，那不断被胀大的内里。斑的手指从他变成Alpha后就变小收紧的蜜穴处抠挖出部分淫液，并且再次对肛口做着揉捏。  
有液体流了出来，再次沾湿了两人的结合处。

他跪趴着咬紧牙关忍耐，终于开始因后穴承受不了那种巨大而低低求饶，他的蜜穴窄缝却已经被男人玩弄成了妖媚的血红色。  
“呼……柱间…柱间……你忍着点。”  
是他听错了么。竟觉得斑的声音是温柔的。  
正在柱间感觉快要高潮的时候，斑却突然间将他翻转过来，拉到了自己的腿上。“看看你…你这傻瓜。”写轮眼不停转动，斑的笑容却是好久未见了，至少如此温柔的微笑真的是恍如隔世。  
“疼的话，你还咬在这里吧…”斑伸手指了指几天前因为发情期被他咬破的颈子那里，留下的伤痕，冲他眨了眨眼。随即就将结从后穴转移捅进了前面湿润的窄缝。  
刺激得柱间立刻带着哽咽地喊叫起来，“啊，好大…啊……结不能的…你拔出去…你…”他的抗议被锁在宇智波的唇舌之间，对方不断深吻他，用手抚慰着他因为疼痛而半软的分身。  
性器的结将缩紧的小穴大幅度的撑开，内部原本饱含爱意的粘液也滴滴答答的淌出， 柱间被斑牢牢按在怀里，不让他逃脱躲避，只允许或被动或主动的配合着扭动腰肢，以便让宇智波家的恶狼吃得更为彻底。  
柱间的身体随着男人的动作欲望又渐渐蓬勃，痛苦与兴奋交织着，他的下体大字型向对方无保留的敞开，尽数暴露。  
“这就是标记啊，柱间……”斑挑起对方的长发低哑着声音说道，他的结冲破了内部软肉所有的阻碍，终于抵达了终点，然而他却在此时停顿下来，看着面前的人，强迫已经被欺负的流泪的人，重新聚焦他涣散的眼睛，将视线放在自己身上。  
“……”  
“我是一个异世界的魂魄，为了和求而不得、彼此相害的爱人相逢，来到了奇怪的地方。名字叫做斑，现在估计是个连基本生活都过不好的Alpla。姓氏什么的不能说。你呢？”男人的声音温柔得不可思议。  
“……”柱间虽然理智早已崩塌，但这么近这么清楚的一句话就响在眼前，他没道理听不清。  
结最终彻底击垮了千手柱间的防线，挺进内腔，令柱间痛得表情都扭曲了，可他愣是脸都白了仍怔怔的看着对方的微笑，最终垂下头，伸出颤抖的双手轻轻捧起了斑的脸颊。  
“啊恩…我的、我的…名字是柱…柱间……啊啊！！！曾经是、恩恩……这个世界三个…嗯哈，三个弟弟的长兄…想要、想要查出母亲的……母亲的死因，来到这…哼哈…啊，却重新…见到了…见到了我亲…亲手、手刃…的挚友，因为…六道的力量…唔不、不那儿……”  
柱间的性器抖动着，因为斑将结锁住了他原本就相对Omega时窄小的内腔，而崩溃的射了。  
斑安抚性地摸着他的脖子，助他捋顺自己的呼吸，突然感觉到有凉凉的东西掉落在手臂上，面前的人仙人标记尽皆散去，容貌上是20岁左右年纪的柱间眼角全是泪水，轻轻将颤抖着的嘴唇，附着在斑的额头上，“因为六道的力量……得以继承前世记忆，只为…恩……为成为我最终归处的人……相遇，共同…相守在这个…这个世界。”  
宇智波斑等他话音刚落，就疯狂戳刺起来，很快那巨大膨胀的欲望之结就完成了它的使命，把精华悉数浇灌在了肉腔之中，这汹涌的欲望和爱让柱间又零星射出几缕稀薄的白液，半软的性器下垂着。  
他眼角那滴要落未落的泪，被男人吻去了。  
失去意识之前，他隐约感觉对方持着他的右手，抚摸着胸上的旧伤，低低说着：“这里早就不疼了……下次，你带我去附近的河边吧。我想那时候的游戏了……”  
迷蒙之中，柱间眼前逐渐笼上黑暗，距离如此之近的猩红色的写轮眼终于高速旋转着变回了他熟悉的年少时深不见底的黧黑。  
他轻轻地，不知有没有真的说出口地，回了一声：好。

…

（2017.3.20）


	5. 【斑柱ABO】朋♂友可爱番外集（一）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ 正篇完结后，夫夫们没羞没臊的婚后余生。

其一：

\---  
番外 彼时年少  
\---

五月五日，男孩节。  
微风把彩旗的边缘尽情摇曳，红黑相间的绯鲤与真鲤旗立在街道居所内外，凡是有男孩子们的家庭都不忘尽插鲤鱼旗来庆贺端午时节，期盼自家男丁坚强勇敢，终有一天鱼跃龙门，成为优秀的男子。  
千手柱间驻足在一家宽敞的院落门前，盯着院墙上栩栩如生的旗帜不由得笑了，这是他第一次在男孩节的时候离开弟弟们，不知道今年扉间还会不会亲手制作鲤鱼旗为瓦间他们祈福。  
想到扉间十几岁的脸上各种认真对待一切的表情，柱间就忍不住笑了起来。  
这一年算是晚樱，樱花的霞色与蓝天的清澈把鲤鱼旗衬托得更为生动绚丽，随着微风掉落的花瓣抖散在各个角落，有种温馨宁静的美。  
他默默看了一会，拎紧手里打包的点心，往返回旅店的路上走去。  
那里，有个人在等他回去。  
是个好不容易他才能够留在身边的人。所以，他异常珍惜。

与斑离开松江城已将近十天了，男人们没有选择能快速抵达目的地的交通方式，大多是徒步行走，偶尔搭上一辆公车，享受着放慢步调的安宁，欣赏沿途的风水人情。  
曾经的他们还完全没有过这样闲适而慵懒的体验，也算是头一遭了。比完全“外来客”的宇智波斑要更熟悉这个世界一些的千手柱间表示，既然出门了，总要玩个够本才是。  
沿途风景自不必说，包括春日垂钓、烟火大会，汤泉宾馆等等，想想就值得期待。  
不知是不是这具身体还过于年轻的缘故，柱间对尝试各种事物保持着相当浓郁的兴致和足够的好奇心。  
如果有机会的话，甚至想跟斑去别的国度走走啊。  
这样的想法也不是没有过。  
不过这应该算是未来的打算了吧。柱间在踏上旅店三层楼梯时这样想着。

男人并没有乖乖等在原地。  
看到留言字条后的柱间，将买回的食物放入便携冰箱储藏起来，借着冷冻的风才把脸上突如其来的燥热渐渐平复。  
骨气劲峭的笔锋，字条上只有一句话：  
我去新的回忆之地了。

宇智波斑和千手柱间之间，是有过很多回忆的。  
比如昔年南贺川旁的音容笑貌、水漂略过河面的啪嗒声响，比如影岩之上多年前尽皆绿色的茂盛森林，以及后来布满鳞次栉比的民居住所的街道，甚至桓于两人心结之处的终焉之谷，四战战场上的硝烟弥漫，似乎都算上是回忆之地。  
不过妙就妙在这个“新”字。

柱间捏着纸条的指尖微微有些颤抖，他仍然记得那人在他们的第一晚提到的，想要去河边重温旧日儿时游戏的话。  
斑说出这句的时候，柱间虽然因为身体原因感到疲累，但期待的心情和一种甚至接近于悲伤的温柔感却总是无法散去。  
南贺川边的他们都还很年轻、张扬而渺小，却又天不怕地不怕，说着梦想说着未来，最终确定了想要变得更强的道路。斑跟他讨论每个新忍术时，神采飞扬的眼神，甚至还差点在夸耀视力时说漏了嘴的骄傲，千手柱间从没有忘记过，没有。  
能和长大的斑再去重温旧时游戏，是柱间多年夙愿，这证明他们兜兜转转了数十年光阴，围绕着周遭世界从南北两个极端画了一个圆，终是又在起点处交汇，将所有早已无关对错的过往，完美地画上了终末的句点。  
那是属于10岁左右年纪的他们，友情的句点。  
是属于忍者世界里，曾经的千手柱间与宇智波斑之间最后的结局。

但是经历过那一夜之后，他和斑突然变成了伴侣。  
这是一种新的联系，新的羁绊，身体甚至偶尔会违背思想，不断去寻找和索求彼此。柱间能感觉到斑总想要为了这件事和他好好谈一谈，在他们曾那么亲密之后，但，他总是模糊过去了这些时机。  
一拖再拖，甚至都开始了新的旅途。  
他无法心平气和地站在对方面前剖白自己全部的想法，尽管在心底已经默认他们之间到死也不会离开对方。  
这种感情与其说是恋爱般的心情，不如说是重新找到归宿的宁静。  
如果说千手柱间对于友人身份的宇智波斑总有种跃跃欲试的新奇感，那么他对于爱人身份的宇智波却有说不出的宁静平和的安全感。  
名为归处的感觉。  
但，宇智波却不以为然。  
那人喜欢探讨的终是未来的走向，极具生命力的一种对未来的探索，在这一点上柱间确实不如斑。

就……就像斑很认真地说过河岸边的回忆，不该只是打打水漂一样。如果没有，那他们就来创造新的回忆好了。千手柱间有些赧然地回想起那天傍晚发生的事情。  
如何成功地让一次野外垂钓变成身体互搏这件事本来听上去很诡异，但放在他们身上却合理得出奇。累倒在地的千手喘息着，身边侧坐着同样在平复呼吸的宇智波。  
“相当缺乏锻炼啊，柱间。”宇智波斑盘腿而坐，一只手支撑着下巴笑着调侃道。长发在傍晚的余晖照耀下呈现出好看的光影。  
“啰嗦。”千手柱间用手背抵着额头，试图缓解整个脑门与太阳穴处血管蹦动的蒸腾，辩解道，“这身体从没和人发生过大的争执，我已经算做得不错了。”  
“以前21岁的你明明可以让我更享受的。”  
“你的样子看起来也没比我大多少，不要随随便便就用前辈一样的口气啊。”  
“27岁到28岁之间吧，这种感觉，具体的不太记得了。”  
“唉，身体黏糊糊的。这时代的衣服比起以前的更不适合活动。”柱间拉了拉帽衫的领口，试图让热度更快得挥散。  
“你可以和小时候一样，在河里洗，我不会告诉其他人的。”  
“哈？你在说什么啊。”猛地坐起身瞪住对方，忽略浑身酸痛的感觉，柱间抗议着，“又不是小鬼，怎能和小时候一样随…！”怎可能成年男人会选择在野外裸泳啊！但面前突然凑近的恋人，睫毛有些微微卷翘，目光专注而认真，让他一时间忘了自己原本想要腹诽些什么。  
“柱间。”那人唇齿碰撞，“如果我说，在发现自己对你是这种心情以后，连那时候的你也想抱呢？”  
“什、什么、胡说…”与刚刚对视的感觉不同，现在总有种被当做猎物的错觉，这让他不由得红着脸抗议，倍感尴尬。  
“没有胡说。”  
柱间在对方执拗的语气里发现了相当认真的态度，顿时有些哭笑不得，“你脑子里都是些什么东西啊？！”  
“你。”  
“……”彻底被打败的千手有些无语，虽然知道斑和大多数宇智波不同，但如此丢直球一样的回应真的不在他的认知范围里，更别提听到这句话，还暗自开心的心情更会给他一些诸如被宠爱一般的挫败感，明明一直以来都是他更强势些的啊。  
“柱间，你从那时候就想要我了吧？”这是斑第一次问及过去不可说破的暗恋，让他的心脏随之一动。  
“恩？”  
“你还记得那次你非要把摸过鱼的手往我身上乱按的时候么。”  
彼时年少，赤裸着的西瓜头在小伙伴拒绝一起河里洗澡邀请的嫌弃眼神中坏坏地寻思着，摩挲着摸到游鱼之后持着带有鱼腥味的双手，佯装滑倒，在河面欺负喜好洁净的宇智波。呛水诱那人踩着水面来到身边，之后就用和着鱼腥味的手掌按的小伙伴身上全都是水渍。  
气得斑有两天没和他说话，见面就打。  
其实还有另一种解释，两个少年在水面打闹翻腾的时候，因为一些不知是身体摩挲碰触还是其他什么的原因，都或多或少出现了微微勃起的现象。而且在身体互动中，彼此都了解这样的变化。  
这也是斑生气的理由之一。  
他们只是河边的玩伴，这么私密的事让他有种说不出的尴尬，还不善于处理这些细腻情绪的小大人自然而然地选择了冷战，被欺骗的成分反而没有占到那么多的比例。

明显这句话把两个人都带回到了往昔，柱间立刻脸红反驳：“那是小时候不懂事，爱恶作剧而已。”天地可鉴，那时候的他可确实没动过什么歪脑筋，只是熊孩子体质发作。  
“哦？那现在呢？”宇智波显然不打算这么放过千手，步步紧逼，嘴唇擦过他的侧脸，一股暧昧的气息盘桓于两人中间，“呐，柱间，河岸边的回忆不该只是打水漂和孩子玩闹，总该有些新的记忆不是么。”  
说着，那人舔上了他的唇角，并顺着他试图想要推开胸膛的手搂紧了他，但这次对方是很认真的挣扎，“别闹，斑。”“我们不是来钓鱼的吗？！别、别随便改变主题啊。”“胜、胜负还没有……”  
吵吵闹闹的让人头疼，但是。  
“闭嘴，吵死了。”  
“那就不要做啊QAQ！”  
“驳回。”  
“小气。”  
这到底怎么会和小气扯上关系的……斑的内心有些无奈。  
……算了，和他吵架的话，气氛迟早都会要跑光。曾任宇智波家主的男人撇撇嘴，对于一直在挣动的旧友默默叹了口气。  
“做…做什么。”柱间似乎意识到了斑突然的安静，思考的样子异常认真，停顿了大概有那么十几秒，最终斑选择了放开他。  
“啊。”这声单音绝对不可能是遗憾的意思，他对自己这样说着，忍不住去看斑的眼睛。  
依旧离得非常近的两人，仍可以轻易捕捉到对方的呼吸声。

“柱间，”斑突然很认真地问，“你对于这个世界怎么看？”  
“怎么看是说？”  
“与你不同，我并非从孩童时期就转生于此世，就算你不主动发问，我也知道你在不安什么，”宇智波睨着眼前人，继续道，“你又偷偷对着那卷轴灌血了，别以为我不知道。”   
“也没多少。”千手嘟囔着，“我只是…”  
“生命力的来源也有很多种，我有没有完全脱离那个物件我自己最清楚，别白费功夫。更何况，吸收能量也不光靠那一种，喂给那个死物还不如喂给我来得痛快。”  
“……”结果绕来绕去，还不是要…思绪还没完全形成，自己的旧伤处就被捏在手里，不由得痛得一动。  
“据说，这世界有种传说中的怪物就爱吸食人血，你要是真把我当成那种嗜血的类型，我不如让你得偿所愿，”斑翻转着他的手腕，露出小臂上不同于肤色的两处重痕，“啧，对自己下手可真狠，浪费。”说着，竟然伸出舌头舔了上去。  
“呃！”新的一条还算是刚刚愈合，鲜红的嫩肉接触到唾液自然会引发身体的应激反应。  
细碎的吻落在他的手臂上，伴随着舔舐着的动作，宇智波斑似乎对柱间这一世不再那么容易自愈的身体愈发满意，顺着流畅有力的肌肉曲线烙印下点点痕迹。  
这好像动物受伤后舔舐彼此的行为，伴随着有些不对的轻咬，说不出的情色味肆意流淌。  
“柱间，我会一丝不落的吃掉全部的。”  
他看着斑执拗的眼神，终于败下阵来。

后面的事，柱间不想再提，反正从缠吻到被对方不知何时剥下裤子，毫不客气地俯身含住性器，强烈的快感就跟潮水一般涌来，最后他的汗水、唾液、体液还有那些……斑竟然都一丝不落地舔去和吞下，严重刷新了柱间的三观，爱人带着吞噬意味的举动让黑发及腰的青年脸红到可以淌出水。根本没眼看。他原本是想在失控之前，建议换换场地，比如选个遮蔽处什么的，但斑似乎非常执着于就在河岸边原地帮他达到顶峰。  
“旧的回忆终归会被新的取代……”  
黑色的墨发纠缠于两人之间，早就分不清到底属于哪一方。  
低喘萦绕在两人身畔，伴随着身体接触时的每一次震动。  
“看呐，柱间，这就是生命力，有你的，也有我的。”  
“唔…不行！”  
眼角有明显的水渍，第二次高潮比第一次还要凶猛，他简直不敢去回望斑此刻眼中充满欲望、凌乱不堪的自己。  
“你还如此年轻，还要陪我走很远很远。”  
会有很远很远吗？他的双手攀附在男人的肩背，跳过肩颈去看高悬在空余晖下的日光。  
“既然那么担心我会离开你，不如尽心尽力喂饱我，让我再也舍不得走就好了。”  
“不用忧思那么多，柱间。”  
随着斑吻上嘴唇的力度，他不由得放松了口腔，闭上双眼任凭爱人深深索取。

……  
咳。拜对方所赐，现在和斑相处时的确……他想起那方面的事反而多了起来，一边感叹思想被斑带得越来越不纯洁的自己，柱间抬手拍了拍侧脸，一边打开房门准备踏出新一步，男人心道，不过这次出行不就是想要享受下两个人相处的时光么，好像……这样也没什么不对？对于刚成为伴侣的人们来说？  
咔嚓。  
门上锁的声音之后，越来越轻的脚步声渐远。  
脚步的主人终会把他带往另一人的所在地，然后一同走向更多的，新的回忆。

FIN

（2017.4.8）


	6. 【斑柱ABO】朋♂友可爱番外集（二）

其二：

\---  
番外 烟火大会  
\---

千手柱间辞谢了服装店的老板，拿着新定制好的衣装往与斑约定好的地点走去。他们在隅田川已经逗留了半月有余，就是为了赶上这场恰逢两年一届的烟火大会竞赛。  
这一世柱间10岁左右和父母亲曾经去看过一场小镇烟火，规模小也略寒酸，他边走着边回忆，那时年龄刚跨过两位数的他完全闲不住，拽着6岁多的扉间穿越于人群中，因为心善的老板他们得到了安全的松叶型线香花火，孩童们的眼睛里燃烧着绚烂光辉的火花，让年幼的柱间印象深刻。长发男人回想着，笑容止不住，他想，他的爱人应该也会喜欢的。  
他与他，小时候可没有这么多可供玩耍的东西，那时的人们大多还在为【努力活下去】这件事而拼命，目前相对安稳和顺的时代，提供给了人们更多取悦自己的方式，新时代的进步一目了然。  
而他和那人在经历了这么多之后，只想享受于这个和平时代，尝试做回真的自己罢了。

用过晚饭，行至大会现场前，他的另一半听从劝说换上那件暗绣着浅灰色花纹的苍蓝色浴衣，与柱间那件赭石色的款式基本一致。  
他们闲聊着今日分开时的见闻，时不时对比着烟火会上街道上的布置与之前微妙的差别，一起等待着盛大烟火绽放。  
序曲是嘭的一声巨响，优美的金色弧线打上夜空，不起眼的火种崩裂在幽暗的天际，随即澎湃碎裂成红色的圆球，火星四散撕扯着圆球的边缘线形成了花朵的图案，直至空留灰色的烟雾弥漫在半空。  
男人们手中的线香花火同样有一根根细碎的烟花，缠绕着火星点点，慢慢燃烧自我，直至凝成一粒灰烬掉落在地。  
柱间和斑站在会场河岸边缘的一家捞金鱼店铺的背身，那里并没有太多拥挤的人群，因为地势原因，却恰好能观摩到烟火大会的全貌。  
好似漫天银河的效果的烟花在天空留下了令人赞叹的壮美，柱间惊叹着工匠们的煞费苦心，才一扭过头想要对同伴品评些什么，唇就被堵上，拿在手里的线香花火孤零零的棒杆掉落在地，他眨眨眼，迎上势在必得的黑瞳，站于自己右侧的爱人将手臂紧紧握住，不放他逃开。  
他们原本就是不想被打扰观看的兴致，所以选择了人员较少的位置，但这却方便了男人的肆意妄为。  
原本只是浅啄着的唇开始加重力道，吸吮的酥麻感从唇齿上传来，柱间尝试挣动了几下，吻的力道却是随着挣扎力道的加大就越发逼着被动承受的一方松开牙关，放入侵者登堂入室。  
男人将他想要抗议的声音都锁在唇齿之间，不愿意放弃丝毫的主导权，舌尖缱绻，津液彼此交换着，柱间霎时觉得比起头顶炸裂的花火，这略带情色意味的声音还更喧嚣些。意识到斑的手放开他的手肘，开始顺着腰侧滑动，柱间在明了爱人不达目的不会罢休的觉悟之后，夹杂在两人身体中间撑起的手臂逐渐放低，因对方突发的热情而攥得死紧的手指也逐渐放松了力道，任凭对方狂热的吻不断侵犯口腔内壁。  
两个多月和恋人的相处，能让柱间知晓很多细节，比如对方在性事上的霸道，以及对于新鲜事物的不断钻研。  
就、就像之前的……他总有办法让他就范。

柱间在他们唇舌交错的短暂瞬间，轻轻抗议着这可是公共场所之类的话，但离得那么近的黑瞳绽出些许得意的光芒，似乎是把他看穿了，斑的唇离开了纠缠已久已经被滋润的唇，在下移到锁骨处的时候，恶劣地轻舔了一下，手也在后腰的敏感点搓弄，剧颤立时传来。  
柱间不由地轻叹出声：“斑……嗯…”  
“柱间，一周前你答应我的事，还记得么。”  
千手柱间当然记得，当地一个年纪相当轻的Omega，在很偶然的机会得知了柱间的秘密，就对既是A又是O的他痴迷不已，完全不介意三人行的来一场，只求诞下同样可以双性一体的孩子，这豪迈的言论吓到柱间了，更让他不知所措的是，那Omega这么说着的时候，斑的眼睛一直没离开柱间，眼神里的所代表的意味太过明显。后来他与斑商量怎样拒绝才不太会伤害女孩的心，斑便和他立了个约定，只要摆平这事，柱间就得放弃性事上的矜持……就得…满足对方一个要求。  
他知道斑在想什么，曾经的他们都对幼小的生命充满敬畏和怜惜。  
紧凑的呼吸与粗喘打乱了男人的回忆，他的脸燥热不已，但在最终成为沦陷于情欲的奴隶之前，他还是用手拽住了爱人的下摆，念叨着：“你、你别在这里，去旁边。”  
宇智波斑等的就是他这句话，唇角勾勒出魅惑的弧度，“听你的，柱间，我们去旁边。”

树林中弥漫着夜色中草木特有的潮湿味道。  
比起百步开外喧闹的街道，这里安静很多，宇智波斑倚靠在一棵粗壮的树干，手指安抚着同伴的后颈，享受着爱人的服务。  
巨物哽在喉咙的某人发出的粗喘和时不时非常简短的低低抗议，撩拨着Alpha的情欲。  
千手柱间对于情事上的矜持一直都是个破不了的迷局，柱间偏爱传统的方式，只要是姿势正常合理，他会默许斑的一些举动，但是想让柱间自己主动些一直比较难，斑是花了很多功夫才劝得柱间去学会每次事前给男人做口交的。  
除了前几次跃跃欲试的反攻尝试无果之后，补充说明柱间非常沮丧于这一点。之后这人便只乖乖听话享受，任凭斑予取予求，但禁止射入内腔、禁止攻陷后穴，总之在默许一些东西的同时又给斑下了多个禁令，纵欲伤身，前后活了两世的千手家主对朋友的劝说可谓苦口婆心，交涉不通，柱间就是一副别扭的乖巧和放不开的模样，用温和无害的笑容来讨好爱人但该不配合的地方真的就不配合，这让斑很郁闷，他觉得温水煮青蛙式情爱的相处模式不该属于他们，或者是第一次时半强迫的性爱让他有些上瘾，又或者是不满于柱间无形间影响两个人相处步调的放缓，这刺激得他更升腾起狠狠欺负对方的念头。  
忍不住对伴侣温柔和忍不住恶劣伤害这两点在本质上都是男人的天性使然。

现在，斑低头看着柱间含住自己的阴茎，那人眼睛微微上瞟着似乎是在观察是否可以停下的样子，因为被堵住口腔鼻翼煽动眼角默默带出一种风情，斑忍不住动了动腰，戳刺着对方的喉咙，借着焰火和周围不算太强烈的市集灯光，将这幅淫乱的画面收入眼底，让那里又胀大了几分，也让柱间卡得更加难受。  
“不许吐出来。”前端已经有些许黏液，感觉到柱间在放松嘴唇想要让多余的津液倾洒的举动，宇智波斑忍不住出声制止。  
那人只好老老实实地含着，并努力咽下，再用舌尖扫过一些细节，如愿听到Alpha发出愉悦的低叹。  
斑能感觉得到柱间的情动，但他不希望这只是单纯生理上的反应，所以他将自己要落不落的黑色浴衣腰带完全解下持在手里，低声对人说着，“柱间…可以了。”  
这像是一道赦免令，柱间几乎是迫不及待的离开了Alpha的性器，这让宇智波斑不高兴地哼了一声，顺着对方昂头脱离的动作，把黑色腰带在对方的眼框部位上缠绕并打了个不算太紧的结。  
“斑？”彻底陷入黑暗的千手有些困惑的昂起头。  
斑俯下肩背在对方眉心落下一吻，“现在，你可以满足我的要求了，柱间。你的仙人体没有了治愈力，感应能力应该还在吧，我现在想要干得你腿软，不变成那样，我可不保证之前承诺的事。”  
说着他便把手指顺着对方前胸衣领探入，按向了半跪着的爱人变得坚硬挺立着的乳头，轻轻笼住再用指甲边缘掐下，这成功让柱间发出惊呼。  
“你愿意和我一同起舞么，只绽放给我看专属于你的花火。柱间，我果然还是想抱仙人体的你。”

听闻到这一点的千手柱间耳根一热，他隐约知道斑对于自己Alpha的部分更加沉迷，柱间在和斑成为真正的恋人之前，从不清楚打小就熟悉的这人，欲望会如此炽热而强烈，斑在情事上和战场上的态度斑基本相似，有股说一不二的狠戾和霸道，但即使是这样的斑，几个月来对他也算得上呵护有加，柱间心里大概盘算着吊着爱人的时日，于黑暗中摸清了斑在房中事上的时间底线。  
宇智波在问话的时候，就把双手移到了柱间的肩胛骨处，仔细地摩挲，等待着猎物的反应准备随时收网。  
柱间默许了他，微微深呼吸，比上一世浅淡得多的纹路开始从脸颊和身体上蔓延开来。  
斑等的就是现在，他将柱间捞起，让其撑扶在树干上，没有忽略柱间因为看不到而产生的一瞬间的迟疑和瑟缩，挑了挑眉，在对方的臀瓣上捏了两把，这引起对方不自禁的逃避式抖动，斑用手毫不留情地固定住了胯部，指头沿着浴衣开衩的缝隙中探入，去寻找能够充分接纳自己欲望的欢愉之地。  
“柱间，腰再抬得高些，乖一点。”插入的手指屈起指节，毫不客气地翻搅内里。  
尽管是夏夜，裸露在外的大腿和胸膛还是会觉得冷，柱间整个人都因为这放肆的野合而羞耻地颤抖着，随对方戏弄前端和后方敏感点的动作不断抽气，渐渐在爱人的怀里失力，因为视觉受阻触觉的影响被放到最大，斑的手臂揽着他的腰，一只手不断撩拨他的欲望，另一只手模仿着交和时的节奏在他体内进进出出，那两根手指在短暂抽出之后，伴随着更湿润的触感又复探入，听起来有黏糊糊的水声。他知道那一定是斑的唾液在起着润滑的作用。  
当斑发觉软肉已经开始留恋地纠缠起入侵者时，便把手从一个穴口移动到另一个，伴随着这个举动柱间终于忍不住发出类似告饶般的低吟。  
“嗯啊…斑、斑…”长发披散的人知道，如果让斑兴致一起，两边都做准备的话，他们一时半会绝不会轻易结束，“剩、剩下的…回…去再、再…呃！”  
他的话被对方的举动打断了。  
臀瓣被重重撞击，手指抽出，内里被压迫着完全顶入，快感从甬道被摩擦的边缘开始延伸到极窄小生殖腔，比之前的手指更加澎湃强劲，他甚至能感受到对方插入性器的长短以及那东西在他体内的走向。  
而害怕被别人发现的恐惧，也刺激着这人的感官。  
斑慢条斯理地寻着柱间敏感位置轻轻抵弄着，低头凑到已经通红的耳缘轻咬，“喜欢吗？柱间。”  
对方没有回答他，容纳了凶器的身体比刚刚颤抖的频率要快很多，前方的性器已经开始蔓延出些许汁液，沾湿了抚弄的手掌。  
斑调整了一下柱间身上若有似无现已褶皱得不成样的浴衣，看它宛如一团窄布，只凌乱包裹住后腰。自家裸露出肩膀、臀部、大腿大片肌肤的爱人，似乎在极力压抑声音，身上有着被刺激而不断冒出的鸡皮疙瘩，斑用舌舔了舔他的脊背，略带咸味的汗液更加刺激男人进一步欺负他的身下人，用舌描摹着柱间背上的仙人纹路，声音慵懒而诱惑。  
“柱间，自己动动腰。”  
柱间经不起斑这样撩拨自己，后背被舔让他觉得有些痒，身体一动，体内的性器就会擦到深处要命的敏感点，而前端也是卡在最终边缘，就差最后几下便可纾解，他刚想把手从树干挪开自己上手，斑就会用拇指碾压钳制住最前端部位，痛得他一声惊呼不敢再动，所有一切明显是斑恶意安排的，就为让他自己配合这淫靡的侵入。  
Alpha的信息素在林间碰撞着，充满了挑衅和情欲，就在一朵巨大烟花升空爆开的瞬间，柱间终于忍不住开始主动动起了腰胯，套弄迎合起体内作怪的那物，去讨好压住他的男人。  
内心堡垒的城门已落，木已成舟，被进入的身体很快就为主人正确的决定而欢欣鼓舞，更加亢奋起来，浑身都散发着极强的荷尔蒙，连眼帘处都开始有些湿润，不知是舒爽的还是羞耻的。  
随之而来的是斑一声了然的轻笑，这让柱间懊恼得更加自暴自弃起来，他加重了往后缠弄的力道，顺着身体的记忆去寻找他和斑都最喜欢的那几个落点。  
“看啊，你喜欢这样，唔对…是那里没错。”斑这样说着，声音也越发低哑起来。  
柱间却在心里翻起了白眼，天知道他现在这样怎么才能看见。  
嘴里却开始不受控地吟叫出声  
“嗯嗯…哈啊！哈唔…呃。”  
“别用手，别用，柱间，我想看你自己要我，要到直至你射出来为止。”说罢，男人的双手都来到柱间的身体两侧，放在了他的手背上，微微施力顺着柱间因为支撑身体而屈起的指缝间插上一脚，成功阻拦住柱间原本想要移动的左手。  
两人的背部贴合的更加紧密，又加上一份体重，柱间的背被压得更低，腰拱起的程度又高了些，角度问题让那里擦到了他的生殖腔缝。  
“嗯啊！”这次柱间再没能压抑住。  
“那里很痒？根本远远不够，是不是。”斑又开始叼弄他的耳朵了，那坏透的男人仍是执着的不网开一面去动动他的手指或者那根，柱间咬紧嘴唇想要最后一次尝试把声音锁在喉咙里，他已经快要高潮了，这种不上不下的感觉几乎逼得他满目通红。  
柱间感觉自己双膝一软几乎要向下跪去。  
就在这时斑突然将性器抽出，这让承受者的体内空虚不已。  
柱间转头想要向对方抗议，就被对方主动吻上，舌头被人轻咬卷弄，两人交换的律液顺着嘴角滑落，留下暧昧的痕迹。  
“柱间…呼，感受吧，我有多渴望你。”放开快要因接吻而缺氧的柱间，斑静静凝视着对方醴红的脸庞和凌乱的额发，因为看不到眼睛捕捉不到对方细微的表情，男人最后伸出舌头轻舔下了对方嘴角，低声叹谓。  
宇智波斑将肉棒抵在穴口摩挲，引得柱间又是一阵颤抖，身体扭动着来索要疼爱，就在斑决定好好操他的朋友的时候，千手柱间终于先一步脱离了理智。  
“啊…啊！快、快点干我！斑，斑，那里不行了，我想要！要你…快些！”  
他以非常不和谐的姿势向后身扭头，大声对着伴侣宣告着，或许是因为看不到周围，他的手指已经完全允许对方的压覆，并且主动锁紧指节不让斑再撤开手指，缠绵而执着地索求。  
“啊！”肉棒狠厉的刺入带来的撩人快感和离开带来的巨大空虚形成鲜明的反差，完全进一步击毁了理智，那人略带哭腔地叫着，“斑…哈啊、哈嗯…嗯，别拔出去！再快些，快！啊啊！啊！好痛，痛……唔呜，用力。”  
性器强劲地顶到他最敏感的点上，剧烈的摩擦和着汹涌的快感如电流袭遍全身，随着鼓励的话越发加重了征伐的力道，让柱间终于成功哭喊着射了出来，白浊喷撒在身下。  
宇智波斑刚才已经忍耐了很久，这下如愿又进入到又软又热的甬道，自然不管不顾地奋力操干起来。柱间刚刚软下去的阴茎在他的猛攻之下又逐渐恢复了精神，顶端更是不断冒出透明的液体。  
“柱间，柱间，你喜欢这样！”  
“啊，不…不是的……唔，那里，再、再靠上些。对，对。哈啊！”在强烈的快感之下理智与本能交织，腿大大地分开，为了被干得更深已经弯折的不像样子，膝盖和小腿基本使不上力，他几乎快要跪在男人身下了。  
斑自然察觉到他的变化，更是卯足了劲拼命插进去摩擦和征踏，他在柱间一个趔趄的瞬间，把手收回勾住对方的腰，不让那勾人的穴口离开进攻范围。  
精囊拍打着软肉发出“啪啪”的声响，淫液随著肉棒的抽插不断从小穴中流出，滴在草地上。被提起后腰的男人感受着猛烈的抽插，爽得全身颤栗不已，“啊啊…好深……哼唔捅得好深！啊、不行，不行，要、坏了…疼…”  
“呼，”斑被柱间紧缩的生殖腔口夹得又痛又爽，他完全没有预料地翻转了对方的身体，这让柱间忍不住感受一把身体以性器为支点绕了一圈的巨大羞耻和快感，他的眼泪终于落了下来，连腰带的吸食都无法阻止那些泪水滑落脸颊。  
柱间伸出双手紧紧搂住斑的脖子，把惊叫和抽泣都埋在对方的胸膛里，腿也盘缠上对方的腰胯。  
“啊啊！啊！斑！我又…又！”  
柱间被刺激得再次高潮了。  
“快看！快看！爸爸，最后的烟火！”是金鱼店家的小儿子的声音，很近。  
吓得柱间更加抓紧了斑，徒劳地把自己掩埋。  
“最后一发！是压轴的千轮之百鸟朝凤！裕泰，快看，这个角度它真是绝美。”男人的声音亦在不远处。  
一股灼热的液体射在属于Alpha娇嫩闭塞的内腔里，将内里搅得淫秽而泥泞。  
柱间像被勒住呼吸一样紧紧叼住斑的浴衣，防止声音的外泄。  
“夏天就这样，最棒的时候终于结束了啊…”  
“衣衫都脏了，烟花好像没看到最精彩的。”宇智波听着那个中年大叔的感叹，安静支撑着两个人的重量，轻抚着对方的后颈，试图平顺两人的呼吸，他这样说着，“听声音还在放，你还要看吗？”  
回应他的是对方松开浴衣狠狠咬了一口锁骨。  
“嗯…看来你还有力气再陪陪我，就是了。柱间。”腰部又上顶了一下闹别扭的恋人。  
“哈啊，不要。”黑色的腰带因为两个人过多激烈的动作早就松动，柱间抬起头拒绝着斑过分的举动，发红的左眼露了出来，有些委屈地盯着爱人，双臂却依然环绕着那人，小声抗议，“回，回去的。”  
“好，回去的，”斑用手把那腰带往柱间额上推开，吻住了爱人的眼角。  
“最棒的那个明明就在我的怀里。”在帮柱间整理浴衣的时候，宇智波这样轻轻地说着。

FIN

（2017.5. 6）


	7. 【斑柱ABO】朋♂友可爱番外集（三）

其三：

\---  
酒与女人不可兼得  
\---

纤纤素手持着銚子缓缓将浓烈清凛的透明液体注入杯子，手轻轻地抵住杯壁，从容而优雅。吉原夜月，酒与女人，美不胜收。更别提优秀的游女身着盛装微垂下眼眸，那温柔的掩唇一笑，自是风情万种。  
酒令与诗歌刚进行过半，天空繁星璀璨，最是动人心魄的美。  
这是千手柱间与宇智波斑冷战的第三天。  
长发及腰的男人发丝有些凌乱，手持杯碟将琼液一杯杯饮下，他当然不是为了贪图色相来到这里，只单纯想喝一杯，同时，也想回忆起不那么贪恋旧友的时光，他当然指的是身体上的贪恋。至于心么，呵，早不在他自己这里了。  
柱间手肘抵在矮桌之上，目光已渐迷离，微醺的状态让他在瞟到游女逐渐靠近的红唇时视线更为模糊了些，那浅笑嫣嫣温柔可人的样子，不愧是天神造物的奇迹。  
两世以来，柱间对于情事欢好一向较为淡薄，少年时不识命途方向，被家族长辈安排，曾让游女教会他如何疼惜女性，便于早日成婚诞下子嗣，16岁一朝开荤但柱间不像身边的千手男丁一样食髓知味，只不过公事公办的草草了事，还窘迫有礼的道谢与呵护对方，让游女之花肆意调笑于他的笨拙。20余岁年长些的女人身体柔软而饱满，的确有令人向往的资本。  
但他自从刀头舔血，杀人无数之后，便觉得这些柔软的、让人向往的东西离他越来越远。  
直到，成为族长后，婚事告急……那个男人也成为了一族之首，千手与宇智波关系愈演愈烈。千手柱间与宇智波斑站在了离握手言和、把酒言欢的梦想最远的地方。  
可他忍不住每次都张望那人，柱间一直觉得，斑隐忍而善于伪装，不像他一样莽撞外露，如果自己都放弃了，他们之间将再无过往与未来可言。  
现在想想，或许从那时候起，宇智波斑的名字就已镌刻在千手柱间的心上，只不过不自知罢了。  
那红唇离他的侧脸已经非常之近，可长发千手沉迷于思绪中，早忘了身处何方。  
“大人，该您行酒令了，请以四季为题。”  
温柔的女声就响在耳廓，带着怡人香气，显然女人对这借酒消愁的客人也有些情谊，“若您说得好，我们便去里间，离开这廊下…”尾音缭绕，十足的魅惑。  
柱间这才抬头看了看女人，发现她不知何时已经从酒榻旁移步到自己身边，快要靠在肩膀之上，他想要直起身，却发现身体软绵绵的力气全无。  
“我……”糟糕，这风尘之地，他竟然如此大意着了道，而看对方势在必得的眼神，柱间的头皮有些发麻，精神上也清明了许多，“你，你是个…！”  
“Beta。您放心，近我身的人很少，但是您这样的客人，奴家真心喜欢。会让您快活的。”  
“……都说酒与女人不可兼得。这春观夜樱，夏望繁星，秋赏满月，冬会初雪①的风流，当真适合你不是么，千手族长。”  
毫无声调起伏的话语，却将在场两人都吓了一跳，男人手指一颤些许温热的液体便洒在手上，和那个有些吃惊的游女一起，转过头去看那个调侃他的男人。

……  
柱间颤抖着背倚行廊立柱而坐，双腿已经不自禁地分开膝盖曲起，隐秘之处在和装之下惹人探寻。右脚的木屐已经滑到庭院外的草坪之上，露出骨骼分明的脚踝，他一手紧抓着身下散乱的衣衫，另一手被嘴唇死死咬住不愿叹出妥协的句子，对于欲望Omega从来都学不会压抑，他们大多顺从本能，而这带着花街明显手段的艳酒中不知掺了什么成分，竟让他集中不起意识，调动不了另一种体质。  
虽然他知道调动了也改变不了结局的走向就是了。  
而只属于他的Alpha正叼着那曾摆在酒盅旁专属于游女醴艳游戏用的白玉小酒杯，将那催情的谜之液体，继续在他的颈间锁骨处泼洒，时不时还换舌头来品尝一二。  
那很痒，也异常挑逗与情色。  
“千手家族长大人，我做得这些你开心么？”宇智波斑在用完又一杯艳酒后停了下来，用手持着杯子，刻意贴近柱间的右脸压低声音故作毫不在意地说，“竟然会跑到这里来，我还真是小看了你。”  
“不要…唔。”他还在生对方的气，但不断被舔的身体颇为出色的背叛了他的主人，他只能在压抑嗓音的同时，拼尽最后一点神志瞪视着赶走游女和院子里其他人的霸道男人。  
宇智波斑明显属于在占便宜又没有丝毫道歉退让意思的态度中，代表性的一件事，就是他从出现开始到把千手柱间的前襟弄得湿漉漉的此时此刻，都没有亲吻过他的伴侣。  
柱间恍惚间稍稍攒起些力气，右脚就朝对方靠的很近的腹部踢去，但攻击的右膝被紧夹在对方的臂膀与腰间，被稍稍向上抬起破坏了身体的平衡，整个大腿还被覆以茧子的手上下磨动，他尽量不让自己身子处在被压覆的劣势，努力直起腰气得想大声呵斥对方，还未来得及张嘴抗议，从对方口腔内窜出的清液就浇灌在他的唇舌。  
斑提着酒壶正在把那些催情物用母鸟哺育雏鸟的方式渡给他。  
现在他怎麽做…都是错的，被呛得剧烈咳嗽起来，本能想要躲避，对方的手却紧紧捏住下颌不让他逃走，第二次的浇灌接踵而至，不管他是顺从还是反抗都只会让对方更为得寸进尺。 

柱间的脸开始胀红，一部分是因为被迫饮下酒水的呛声，一部分是因为怒意和羞赧，他尽全力还是用手推了推对方胸膛，阻住了斑进一步的动作。  
他们离得很近，眼眸与眼眸对上，眼里都有散不开的欲望，只一个微微泛红，一个低沉黧黑。  
“你不能随意…就这样，你——”  
“我以为你去赌场大赌一番，又或者去市集散步，还可能是找个安静的地方坐一会，”宇智波斑侧过头贴住恋人的额角，“竟没料到，千手家主在风流巷洒脱地独自和伶人喝酒取乐。”那语气里好像带着一丝伤感。  
千手柱间一瞬间有些安静，眼眸也垂了下来，这件事确实是他做的不妥，但毕竟，是斑过分在先的。  
他手捏着衣衫边角，让它们的褶皱更为细密而凌乱，低低地张口叹气。  
就是这一瞬间的迟疑，让对方凑过来主动捕捉到他的唇，舌尖狡猾探入，不断探索内里，他挣动着想要抽离对方的唇，却被贴住不放，因为挣脱的举动对面的男人反而更为积极起来，开始轻咬唇瓣，舌头扫过口腔的大部分空间，来不及咽下的律液顺着嘴角滑落，伴随着变得粗重的呼吸泄露出欲望的粗喘。  
斑特有的味道，酒的味道，庭院里草木池塘的味道，还有……那股香气缭人的……  
热麻甜腻的感觉不断从唇齿间传来，心跳声愈来愈大，承受者稍稍撇开头想躲避，进攻一方立即追上缠绵不已。  
可是，对方的身上还有那女人果木般的清香味，他去会过那个女人了。

他闭起眼不去看，心头却不由得不想。  
遇到和上一世游妓百代归蝶一模一样的女子，宇智波斑也是怔忪了片刻，那是挚友忍者时代最喜欢的一名游姬，柱间并不清楚建村前斑到底有没有过女人，但是建村后的这一个倒是颇有名气，就算他并不想知道，但习惯性警惕着宇智波一族的扉间总会安插眼线观察着，那些报告的字里行间，尤其是宇智波斑单独任务外出的时候，这个名字就会频繁显于纸上。宇智波内部的族人因为自家族长把到了当时名声在外的名伶得意不已，直到千手柱间娶了涡族公主这件事才把这盛极一时的村内八卦稳住。  
他和斑原本都该是喜欢女人的。  
原本的确是这样。  
他不该模糊了过去与现在，更不该埋怨对方曾经的情谊，毕竟，千手柱间才是那个有妻有子的人，宇智波斑终其一生都没有一个女人或后代冠上他的姓氏。  
他是替斑遗憾的，但是又自私的庆幸着。  
这阴暗的情绪并不想让对方知晓，但是却如毒蛛织网一般包覆住他的心脏。  
柱间与斑都不是天生就爱男人，他们只是，比起其他的东西，更执着于彼此，那更像是一种偏执的独占欲，一种跨越喜怒悲伤的执念。  
如果没了那个人，生命中的很多事不会再存在那么多意义。  
而斑侵入了他的身体，他的灵魂，柱间并没有对比项，他不清楚自己做的好还是不好，可斑是有的，现在猝不及防的被和另一个耀眼的多的对比项摆在一起，连昔日的忍界巅峰也不由得内心打鼓。  
他盯着那个女人上下打量，别扭的希望斑疏远女人，又不想让女人知道他们现在的关系。  
可宇智波斑跨了界。  
那人毫不掩饰地宣告独占欲，在女人面前让他失态了，当他不受控制的呻吟声引来女子震惊的表情时，柱间脑内嗡鸣不已就像有什么东西炸裂开来，顾不得当时被撩拨得坚挺的下身有没有被别人看出，就急匆匆跑离了三人共同饮茶的茶社。  
之后就是三天的冷战，他们之间没有再说过一句话。

这感觉很奇怪，他的的确确是斑的所有物，他们彼此相爱，但他拒绝向斑过往的情人（尽管只是相似的脸）承认这一点。  
更往深了剖析，或许，他还是在恐惧对方的离开，这恐惧只是蛰伏在了甜蜜之下，时不时还是会化作毒蛇深深咬上一口，让痛得不行的旧伤再次撕裂。  
再或许，他厌恶自己已经趋于幼稚的妒妇一般草木皆兵的状态，这小女儿情怀让柱间恐惧内心的变化并深深排斥着。他搞不清今后该是像那个忍者世界的柱间一样，只要坚信付出就会有收获，不要再患得患失；还是像这个世界的生存规则一样，牢牢束缚住自家伴侣，对着所有可能夺走他的隐患亮出獠牙，睚眦必报。  
不能怪他，Omega渴望被爱，Alpha渴望征服。  
他是千手柱间，或许也早就不是千手柱间了。

他第一次在亲吻时候主动纠缠斑的舌头，并往对方的嘴中探去，如果不是闭上双眼，柱间绝不会错过斑眼里一闪而过的讶异。  
但对方很快从善如流，揽住他的脖子，任凭柱间笨拙的努力着。  
有男人的轻笑声传来，很温柔，柱间脑子里一片空白，他索取着爱人，把之前自己吃亏的动作姿势转换成了骑伏于同伴身体之上的模式。  
他闭着眼睛，因为酒精和催情剂的效果浑身附着一层薄汗，但他没有停止自己的动作，撩拨着身下的男人，亲吻，抚摸，嗫咬，从嘴唇到颈窝到肩膀到腰腹，感觉对方猛地捏紧他的腰背时发出不自觉的轻哼。  
“柱间，你在玩火。”  
手指解开衣衫束缚，让爱人赤裸相向，柱间睁开双眼没有一丝犹疑的凝着对方情动的表情，他能感觉到斑在努力克制自己不翻身把他压于身下。  
“让我做下去，你不许动。”他听到自己声音这样说着，他在对斑下达命令。  
斑挑眉的样子真是该死的邪魅，柱间把手指伸向斑，对方心领神会的舔了舔，他很快把手指收回自己也和着男人的唾液继续吮了吮指腹，随即便撑起身子把那两根手指探入了自己的私密处。  
“嗯…”  
他能感觉到声音倾泻出来后，斑一瞬间喉头大动身体紧绷，千手柱间从没有在情事上如此挑逗过。  
他用腿夹了夹对方示意斑不要轻举妄动，更加用力地把手指往内里伸缩，寻找着脆弱的点。  
斑的眼神再没离开过身上的人，他的喘息、眼神和颤抖的身体都让Alpha叫嚣着占有和征服。  
“柱间…你…”  
“嘘。”另只手竖起食指轻轻按在斑的唇上，手指探索蜜穴的和水声开始渐渐大了起来，“我今天默许【那个】要是你再多嘴，我们就停。”  
宇智波斑没见过这样的千手柱间，那人老实、稳重、私下里有些黏糊、有些天真、也很爱钻牛角尖，但如此高傲决断的样子真是少见得很，至少在他面前。  
可他竟非常喜欢。  
喜欢极了。  
他见到了别人没见过的柱间，只属于他的。  
他的性器因为这思虑更加蓬勃，他想要眼前这个人。  
也就是在这时，柱间自渎的手指终于离开了已经被弄得湿淋淋的花穴，揉捏上了斑的欲望，将其抵在穴口，慢慢吞入。  
斑花了很大决心才止住自己想要翻身操干对方的本能，甚至他都在紧咬的牙关中尝到了血的味道。  
将肉棒浅浅地纳入，小幅度地摩擦着，直至几分钟后穴口缠绵上熟悉的客人，才放开动作，双手撑覆在斑的小腹开始前后动起身子。  
“嗯嗯！”柱间把大腿紧紧贴合在斑的腰侧，摩挲着，每一次前后移动都尽量擦撞在敏感点上，没有斑主动时的劲道但同样缠绵，受到冷落的乳头红得像快滴出水，Omega情动的信息素溢满这庭院四方。  
斑还是止不住自己的渴望，微微直起身凑上去舔咬着红缨，继续观察柱间的表情。  
“唔，哈啊。”柱间因为斑改变了姿势不由得把手臂环绕住男人的肩膀，默许了。他的下半身没有停，继续晃动纠缠着Alpha，欲望往更深处索取，擦到了隐秘的缝口。  
柱间迷乱的表情带着极致的诱惑，原本忠诚阳光的脸现在满是酒后淫秽，脸颊绯然，发丝凌乱，唇上有热吻过的红痕，身上有青紫色的标记，这一切被斑尽收眼底，无意识的破碎呻吟刺激得Alpha更加兴奋，体内进出着的凶器膨胀着。斑就着这个姿势去亲吻柱间，到后来像是宣布所有权一样啮咬着，好似肉食动物终于找到了极鲜美的野味一样。  
“呼嗯，哈啊，射…射在里面。”在纠缠不已的时候，斑听到他的爱人这么说着，并且放软了腰身不再动了，他知道，这是放行的暗号。  
他寻找着对方的嘴唇，用手拽住柱间的发尾，引得对方昂起头来，擅闯进入的舌大咧咧地舔遍爱人口内， 不由分说地将硬得发疼的性器大开大合地动作着，一次顶得比一次更高更深，这让柱间的腰部高高弹起，因为被直戳生殖腔入口而痉挛着，对方的惊叫声被他堵在口里，全部化作了舔舐的水声和呜咽的抵抗。  
“你确定是在里面？”斑抚着爱人的后颈，最后确认道，他感觉到柱间现在已经醉的厉害，像藤蔓一样缠绕着他，死死不放，但他知道对方还没做好可能受孕的准备。  
“哼…唔啊，啊啊啊，斑，斑！给我！”  
斑的忍耐力到了极限，深吸了一口气，把柱间的腿弯起来压在肩上，随即毫不留力地开始在他体内大肆顶弄，耳边回响着黏腻淫靡的水声和肉体撞击的震动，柱间被顶弄到近乎失神，双眼无法聚焦，嘴上胡乱念叨着，“啊！顶到了…给我…给我。再深些…用力，啊好粗！”  
Omega体质的生殖腔阔别多日被完全顶开了，不论Alpha怎样顶弄内壁都紧得像蚌壳一样吝啬于放松一丝一毫。  
“嗯啊…！”摩擦还在继续，斑抓住了柱间的挺立研磨着，让快感更加销魂，柱间整个人被刺激得绷紧了身体。又是一口气从生殖腔中拔出再挺入，那紧紧包覆的感觉有种灭顶的窒息感，柱间的呻吟停也停不住，生殖腔带来的快感要比敏感点来得多的多，很快就释放在爱人的手里，内里汹涌起新的爱液和高潮的抖动，让被裹匝紧缚的斑舒服地眯起了眼。  
腔室里传来一阵疼痛和饱胀，有东西卡住了生殖腔，斑成结完毕了。  
千手柱间双手攀附住男人的肩膀，留下力道惊人的指痕，他离身上人如此近，能看清那双黑瞳内的自己，红紫的吻痕遍布，迷乱到不堪，他在这最后的当口，终于松动了情绪，“…斑，我…我很……你。”  
Alpha的结越压越沉，宣泄时如迸发而出的岩浆浇灌着Omega，受不了生理和心理的双重刺激，千手柱间瞳孔睁大，感受着浓稠滚烫的精液一波波冲击着内里，他如同孩童一样磨蹭着爱人，连脚趾都蜷缩了起来。  
“我也很想你，”斑凑在他耳边轻声说着，用手安抚着伴侣的后颈和背部，帮助他尽量舒服的姿势靠在自己身上，等待着结完成使命后慢慢平复呼吸，两个人离得那么近，他们喘息的频率都几近相同。  
“这次…是我不好，你不喜欢的话…下次不那么做了。”柱间听到斑低声说着，语速很慢，“……可你不能老盯着她看，还跑到这种地方来气我。当然，我警告过她了，你是我的。”手臂更箍紧了些，带点孩子气的霸道。  
柱间错愕的把脸从对方肩头移回，看着斑因为剖白内心嫉妒略微别扭的抿住的唇角，移动身体的动作让内里被那还算沉甸甸的东西再次摩擦了下，他和他都不由得脸上一热。  
“只是…因为这样？”  
“不然呢？”皱起眉的宇智波偏头问。  
“……”  
停滞了一会，柱间笑着抵住对方，“没什么。只是想到一句老辈的话。”  
“？”  
“嗯唔，酒与女人不可兼得。”  
“这时候你还敢想女人。”风雨欲来的口气。  
“……呃，斑你又…”  
“哼。进屋，柱间。”  
“纵、纵欲果然…唔。”  
他们阖上了和室与走廊间唯一间隔着的门，将唯美月色与虫鸣声锁于屋外，免得惊扰那情动时分只属于两个人的缠绵。

FIN

（2017.6.8）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 然后…属于A斑O柱的故事就暂且告一段落啦，感谢阅读…


	8. 【斑柱ABO】朋♂友可爱番外集（四）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ abo向，番外日常，我也想吃松茸料理和烤鱼呜呜呜。

其四：

\---  
番外 食欲之秋  
\---

初入深秋，空气中总是裹扎着酥骨的凉，让人禁不住一拉再拉早已紧缚住的领口，惯常性地会对冰凉的手指尖哈上几口热气。

糖渍栗子和炸枫叶都是这个时节里最富盛名的日式小吃。  
就着尚未完全凋零的秋叶之景，品一品热烫的吃食，顺便舀上山麓之间不常见的粥点摊铺特意备好的粟米粥，总可以怡情又暖胃。

然而这最该好好享受一下的时节，宇智波斑却完全招惹上了流感这个坏东西。

斑几乎没有怎么得过这种麻烦的小疾病，却又对其所引来的鼻塞嗓痛没办法。  
于是只能生闷气一般看着同伴忙上忙下地采购药品，顺便在每一次吃饭之前提前为他备好清淡到不行的菜汤和豆腐之流。

“又是裙带菜与山葵。”宇智波皱眉用那对木筷翻了翻，“……哪怕做些烤番薯之类的…”

柱间把紫菜汤盅放置在两人中间，抑住了男人后面的话，“你听听你的声音，斑你这几天最好给我乖乖听话。”

本来还想反驳两句，结果喉头一阵子瘙痒，本就皱着眉的他禁不住咳了起来，声音嗡嗡的。等好容易微侧过身把嗓子疼喉咙痒的事克服掉，回过来就对上了柱间一对笑眼。

“干嘛？”瓮声瓮气地质问也掩饰不住声音沙哑。  
“哈哈，你这样子很少见，让我忍不住多认真的瞧一瞧。”  
“哼。”宇智波斑伸手夹了一口藕片往同伴那里递，被心领神会的爱人顺势叼住了筷子尖儿。  
“不怕我传染给你？” 微微眯起眼带点戏谑的意味。  
柱间把那筷子用嘴唇顶了顶，模糊的音节溜了出来，“不怕”长发千手的眼睛里夹着一丝狡猾，等把清脆爽口的藕片全都吞下肚了，才离了筷子笑嘻嘻地说，“都怪你之前非要把那么多蜂糖买下，结果第二天就开始嗓子痛了，我又不会跟你抢。”

斑看他一副幸灾乐祸的样子，忍不住用还没收回的吃饭工具点了点那人唇角，“是啊，可你高兴得似乎有点过了。”

“哪有，盼你好起来，再一起去爬山啊。”  
“别以为我不懂…”斑收回了手，用另一只托起了汤碗，“腰不痛了就开始更活泼开朗起来了，天天惦记着爬山下水或者搭讪聊天……”

还没完全细数完对面爱人的“不良行径”，一个白白的小药片就被送到了眼前。

“说那么多，也躲不过去，呐，今天的份，吃药。”  
“………”

\---

千手柱间在旧时岁月算是半个专职医忍，之所以称之为“半个”，或许是因为他“治疗自己”的次数远比医治旁人的要多得多。

火之森内的千手一脉其本质查克拉属性多以土木为主，属润泽与生命修复范畴的特质，因此，在常年征战的岁月中，原本是不太适合强攻猛打的类型，抵御与修补向的复生类忍术似乎更为适合此类族群，强大生命力与提炼查克拉的精确技巧让曾为敌对势力的多个忍者部落不得不发自心底的佩服与提防，善于反击战与群体配合的千手们曾让很多别族为之忌惮，当然首当其冲的就是临部的宇智波们。

但是，当族长一职更替为柱间之后，这个常年累月的惯常之态被严重破坏了。  
木遁之术攻守兼备，杀伤性极强，覆盖面积巨大，基本适用于任何地域土壤之上的各种攻防战争，更别提当这家伙觉醒了仙人体后，自愈能力激增并与木遁无差别强击配合甚优，堪称完美。

正是因着这极强大而汹涌的力量，才能让乱世众生由衷称叹一句，忍界之神。  
强大且开创崭新时代的初代火影大人，在村落逐渐趋于稳定的时间段，随着出席会议与走访各国的行程安排日渐增多，大刀阔斧投身领域战斗的机会反而急剧减少，这就间接导致了非常有趣的一件事。  
千手柱间除了战斗所得的伤痛能被仙人体快速治愈之外，他几乎在青壮年时代是没怎么生过病的，尤其是不因外伤而生成的病菌类感染。

简单来说，小灾小病从没为难过木叶老牌村长先生。  
在斑还没有完全和木叶上层决裂之前，就连千手扉间都曾在多位氏族族长面前公然吐槽过他家大哥的特殊体质，调侃了一句‘或许傻瓜是不太容易病倒的’。  
柱间能传授给其他千手或者说木叶诸忍的，大多是如何快速正确调动身体细胞与查克拉活性，以刺激肉身自我修复的经验之谈，但由于并不是每位受伤的忍者都是仙人体质，这种开了挂的教学手段就算理论层面上被普及，能切实做到的人却寥寥无几。

因此，柱间大人的医疗科普讲谈除了少数精通于医忍技艺的专家关注过外，其余的人们大多凑凑热闹近距离听偶像讲话而已。  
所以时间长了，参加人数逐渐减少也是完全可以预料到的事。  
然而，高傲的宇智波斑一向最为尊重对手，他几乎从未落下过柱间任何一次公开授课。  
当村民们或真或假聆听昔日柱间开放的医疗讲堂，属于边角处，让人难以移开关注视线的“特殊席”，永远属于这位最强大的宇智波杀器。  
非常惊世骇俗的场场皆至。  
“那个男人一定是在算计着什么…”  
“斑他只是在给我捧场而已！”  
千手扉间又一次对自家傻白甜的大哥的反应嗤之以鼻。

/……若在野外或者暗时活动中，因自身身体因素受制，还请大家务必凝心静气的审时度势，切不可擅自自毁，建立村落之初，我就曾多次声明木叶的本质是希望大家更加珍惜自己、家人与朋友们的性命。暗部已在各地设置暗哨联络地，可及时提供消息联络和紧急救助……疾症的源头所在，其传播可能性非常广泛，尤其是热症和疫病……/  
/初代大人！请问您的身体如此强健，有没有什么窍门？/  
/啊？我吗？/  
原本的侃侃而谈被一位少年打断了。  
/嗯嗯！您如此强悍一定是在饮食上非常讲究吧，就像您之前一次普及中提到的“药食同源”之类的。您最喜欢的食物是什么？/  
/最常吃的呢？！/  
渐渐七嘴八舌的家伙多了起来。  
/哇，柱间先生也有偏好的美食吗！这点倒是跟我们这些普通凡人一样呢！/  
/什么凡人啊！村长大人本来也就是凡人吧！当然有个人喜好了！/  
/柱间先生，看看我，除了吃的，平时喜欢什么娱乐啊！/  
/听说您嗜赌成性这是真的吗？/  
/偏好什么颜色材质的布料啊，我家可是出名的裁缝铺子。/  
……什么乱七八糟的，不光台上柱间手忙脚乱地应对突然跑偏的忍者小辈，连宇智波斑都皱了皱眉头。柱间他，喜欢的吃的，当然是那个了吧……

【“哈？你最爱吃这个？”  
年少的宇智波斑刚把烤好的鱼肉撕下一条，认真咀嚼着，就见坐在旁边的蘑菇头眼睛一闪一闪地看着自己手中的草菇串，念叨着“…之前有机会和父亲一起去参加贵族们的宴席，难忘的味道啊，海盐和胡椒交裹着，据说松茸这东西活血强气，那味道真是一生难忘…”  
“不就是蘑菇么，有什么稀罕的。哈，不过你这傻乎乎的头型就像极了蘑菇哈哈哈。”  
“斑！”  
“怎么了柱间，之前谁嫌弃我爱吃糖糕来的！还嫌我幼稚！”  
“哼哼，美食是不可辜负的，松茸料理可是正食，跟甜点小吃不同！”  
“别…别激动啊，啊！”  
“我的鱼！你这混蛋别抢！”  
“柱间！喂！”】

\---

宇智波斑吞咽下略带苦味的小药片，目光锁定在依旧憨笑着的爱人身上，此次被凡俗世界病菌侵染后，味觉也麻木得不行，食之无味的感觉非常糟糕。

事隔多年，斑忽而回忆起旧事后，突然渴望认真了解一下，被友人心心念念惦记了很久的吃食。  
“松茸料理。”  
“啊？什么？”柱间刚低头抿了一口汤，就被斑出口的词引过注意。  
“我说松茸料理，真的那么好吃么？”  
“怎么突然提起这个来了，”柱间的筷子夹起一截略短的山葵，刚要塞进嘴里，就被斑蓦地站起身来的行为打断了，他不由得把头抬高了点，看向男人，“斑？不吃了吗？”  
“当然。要吃。”  
宇智波斑绕过矮案，微微折腰将脸更靠近端正跪坐的友人，“它们是什么滋味的？以前你提到过，我现在突然想要知道了。”  
“……你不是对这个一向不感兴趣的嘛。”  
“我忽然又有兴趣了，你不高兴？”  
“咳咳，别贴这么近，好好吃饭你才刚吃了药，那样对胃好…唔！”  
宇智波斑俯身堵住了那张喋喋不休的嘴，打断了男人后面的句子。

……

2019.11.1


End file.
